Le Clan des Licornes
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: UA Un trio rentre à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. La guerre se prépare. Entre entraînements et jalousie, la vie ne sera pas facile pour Hermione et Harry. Une nouvelle organisation va devoir être prise en compte HGxDM HPxGW. Plus de précisions au début
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Clan des Licornes**_**.**

Blabla légal: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK.R. sauf l'histoire, et les quelques nouveaux personnages qui pourraient faire leur apparition dans cette fanfiction, écrite dans un moment de détente, sans les livres à portée de main, sans aucun but si ce n'est celui de passer un bon moment.

Pour les dates, il est fort possible que je me sois mélangé les pinceaux.  
J'ai pensé à cette histoire seule, dans mes moments de rancœur contre le tome 7 des aventures de nos héros qui m'a profondément déçue, toute ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction, où une quelconque autre chose serait totalement involontaire de ma part.  
Certains passages sont rapportés sous forme de flash-backs, aux moments que je pense les plus appropriés (il y en a plus au début, puisque c'est pour lancer l'histoire actuelle).

7° année de Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
UA : Harry à Serpentard, ami avec Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.  
Harry et Hermione frère et sœur.  
Hermione amie avec Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna.  
Hermione en couple avec Drago, personne au courant.  
Les événements décrits dans les 6 premiers tomes sont plus ou moins pris en compte (plutôt moins concernant le T6) mais pas question d'Horcruxes, ni de mort de Dumbledore, encore moins de couple Ron-Hermione.

C'était le 1er septembre 1997, le jour de la rentrée en 7ème année à Poudlard pour Harry et Hermione, qui avaient, comme toujours passé la quasi-totalité de leur été ensemble, dans le manoir Potter, rénové grâce, notamment, aux talents de Dobby et Winky, que Dumbledore avait accepté de laisser à Harry depuis la mort de Sirius Black, lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter définitivement ses moldus d'oncle, tante et cousin pour aller vivre avec Hermione, dans leur ancienne demeure.  
Comme chaque été, Hermione s'était parfois absentée, mais plus souvent ce dernier été, semblait-il à Harry.

_Flash-back_

C'était le 15 juillet, cela faisait à peine plus de 15 jours qu'ils étaient rentrés.  
« Harry, je suis désolée, mais je dois aller voir des amies moldues, je leur ai promis de passer quelques jours avec elles, tu sais, comme on ne peut pas se voir quand je suis à Poudlard...  
« C'est bon, Hermione, tu va y rester combien de temps?  
« Euh, je ne sais pas, je t'envoie un hibou quand je rentre, tu peux inviter tes amis si tu veux, mais vous n'entrez pas dans ma chambre, et quand je rentre, tout doit être impeccable.  
« Je sais, je préviendrai Dray et Blaise ce soir, tu pars quand?  
« Le temps de faire mes bagages, je suis déjà en retard, en fait, j'avais oublié qu'on devait se retrouver aujourd'hui.  
« Tu...  
« Non, je ne profite pas de ce prétexte pour aller au Terrier.  
« Très bien.'  
Il avait ensuite entendu sa sœur faire ses valises en un temps record, selon Harry, lancer des sortilèges sur la porte de sa chambre et descendre en courant les escaliers, lui recommander d'essayer d'être sage, de ne pas faire exploser la maison, parce qu'elle tenait aux affaires laissées dans sa chambre, lui dire gentiment au revoir en l'embrassant, se précipiter dehors et transplaner dès qu'elle eut passé les protections du manoir et vérifié que personne ne la 

regardait.  
Puis, il avait invité Drago et Blaise à venir passer quelques jours au manoir.  
A sa grande déception, Drago lui répondit par retour de hibou qu'il était occupé, et qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Blaise, en revanche, était ravi de pouvoir échapper à l'ambiance étouffante de son manoir, et indiqua qu'il se trouverait chez Harry dès le lendemain matin.

_Fin Flash-back_

Et ces scènes de départ avaient eu lieu à de nombreuses reprises cet été là, au moins 5 fois, contre 3 l'été précédent, ce qu'il trouvait déjà énorme, vu le temps que duraient ces absences.

En y repensant, Harry réalisa que Drago n'était jamais venu au manoir pendant les vacances d'été. Il était toujours occupé aux moments où Hermione s'absentait. Il n'avait donc vu le manoir Potter que rarement, lorsque Harry rentrait et que Hermione était au Terrier, et encore.  
Il était donc 10h30, et Harry et Hermione se disaient au revoir avant de rentrer dans la gare de King Cross. Ils apparaissaient toujours avec quelques minutes d'écart, un sourire pour se rassurer, puis rejoignaient leurs amis respectifs.  
« Fais bien attention à toi cette année, Harry!  
« J'ai toujours fait attention Hermione!  
« Bien sûr... Enfin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours être près de toi cette année, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à faire, entre les ASPICs et mon rôle de Préfète-en-Chef...  
« Tu va cohabiter avec Dray alors, je pourrais venir vous voir.  
« Tu sais que nos appartements communs sont sensés être privés?  
« Tu dénoncerais ton propre frère à Rusard? A qui, après cette ignoble trahison, puis-je encore faire confiance?  
« Arrête de faire l'andouille, Potter, voila les Weasley, cette année, c'est moi qui passe devant.  
« Tu étais face à l'entrée, peut-être que Drago et Blaise sont déjà là?  
« Tant pis, c'est la règle. A toute à l'heure, je t'aime très fort, pas de bêtises trop graves.  
« Ce n'est pas juste. A plus tard, je t'aime aussi, je vais essayer de faire des efforts."  
Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, puis Hermione rejoignit la famille Weasley pour prendre le train avec Ron et Ginny.  
Il vit Ginny complimenter Hermione sur sa tenue, il était vrai qu'elle faisait plus attention à elle depuis près de 2 ans. Elle avait appris à dompter ses cheveux, et portait ce jour là une jupe noire et un T-shirt blanc. Harry la trouvait très jolie, c'était sa soeur, mais il essayait d'avoir un regard objectif sur ce genre de choses. Elle faisait beaucoup de sport également, et Harry s'inquiétait quelque peu.

_Flash-Back_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait entendu la porte d'entrée. Il regarda son réveil: 7h30, 30 juillet. Il prit sa baguette et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il aperçut alors Hermione, en tenue de jogging, sa baguette dépassant très légèrement de sa manche droite, elle venait de remettre toutes les protections du manoir, et elle s'apprêtait à remonter se coucher. Dire qu'il pensait qu'elle était plus paresseuse pendant les vacances!  
A 9h01, alors qu'il se beurrait des tartines pour son petit déjeuner, Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine/salle-à-manger, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un T-Shirt asymétrique noir, recouvrant son épaule droite et le haut du bras, les cheveux humides et le visage très légèrement maquillé.  
« Coucou! Bien dormi?  
« Très bien, merci. Et toi sœurette?  
« Très bien aussi.  
« Vers 7 heures et demi, j'ai entendu un bruit, pas toi?  
« Non, quel genre de bruit?' Demanda t-elle. Harry nota qu'elle s'était très légèrement crispée.  
« Genre ouverture de la porte d'entrée, et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le faire...  


« Je me suis réveillée tôt, ce matin, je suis allée faire un tour dans le parc.  
« Le footing, ça aide à bien dormir?  
« Ça aide à rester en forme, je travaille mon endurance.  
« Et tu ne peux pas le faire à un autre moment, avec moi?  
« Il ne fait pas trop chaud le matin. Si tu veux venir avec moi, ça sera avec plaisir, mais je m'entraîne aussi à des sortilèges, et tu ne seras majeur que demain.  
« Demain matin, je dors, mais après-demain, je serai ravi de t'accompagner.  
« D'accord, on en reparle demain, on va en ville aujourd'hui?  
« Oui, maintenant qu'on a toutes nos fournitures, on peut rester côté Moldu, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
« Ça me va, on peut aller au cinéma?  
« Si tu veux, ça nous détendra. On n'a qu'à partir maintenant, il faut du temps pour aller jusqu'au village, ok?  
« Super, on débarrasse et on y va.'  
Ils avaient passé la matinée au cinéma, mangé au restaurant le plus chic du coin, puis étaient rentrés chez eux pour profiter de la piscine.

_Fin Flash-back_

Harry vit enfin passer Drago et Blaise, qui venaient de lâcher leurs mères, et il se dirigea tranquillement vers eux.  
Il les rejoignit juste après avoir passé la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 3/4, ils étaient assis sur un banc, non loin de Hermione et des Weasley.  
« Salut les gars!  
« Hey, Harry!' Répondirent Drago et Blaise en même temps.  
« On va se chercher un compartiment, pour éviter de devoir se faire accueillir par des personnes particulières parce qu'il n'y a plus de place nulle part?  
« Ouais! »  
Les trois compères sourirent en se rappelant leur mésaventure de l'année précédente, ils avaient en effet un peu trop discuté sur les quais, et le seul compartiment où il restait de la place avec des Serpentards de leur année était celui de Pansy Parkinson et ses amies. Ils avaient du subir, pendant tout le trajet du Poudlard Express, la cour qu'elle faisait désespérément depuis des années à Drago. Ce dernier en avait eu tellement marre qu'il avait fait trois tours de train, "pour justifier sa nomination en tant que préfet de Serpentard", seul, car il avait dit à Pansy que les préfets devaient remplir leurs fonctions seuls. Décidés à ne pas faire la même erreur, ils se précipitèrent dans le train, repérèrent le compartiment de Pansy, passèrent devant dans la plus grande discrétion, et se trouvèrent un compartiment à l'autre bout du wagon.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation très, très intéressante pour les trois amis, Harry commença à décrocher. Drago interrompit soudain ses méditations:  
« Hey, 'Ry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
« Rien, rien, je pensais à Voldemort...' Ses deux amis frissonnèrent, et il replongea dans ses pensées et souvenirs.

_Flash-back_

C'était le 19 août. Hermione était rentrée la veille d'un séjour avec ses amies moldues.  
A 7h30, il la vit de nouveau regagner sa chambre, il en fut surpris, puisqu'il pensait qu'elle se contentait de leurs entraînements.  
A 9h, ils prirent le petit déjeuner, et partagèrent la journée entre devoirs et natation. Hermione était très exigeante avec Harry sur ces deux points. Les devoirs étaient forcément revu plus d'une fois, et ils travaillaient au moins une demi-heure chaque nage. Hermione soutenait que ça améliorait son endurance, et que ça faisait travailler ses muscles, de plus, il fallait que Harry soit au point sur toutes surfaces, liquides y compris.  


A 19h, ils prirent une rapide collation, puis partirent s'entraîner. L'entraînement, dirigé par Hermione, débutait par un quart d'heure de footing, de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure des progrès de Harry, Hermione ayant toujours de la marge, à la stupéfaction de son frère. Ensuite, ils s'entraînaient au lancer de sorts, sur cibles inanimées, puis mobiles, ce qui prenait au moins une demi-heure, puis ils faisaient un duel. Dès le premier jour, Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pas souvent combattu Hermione, et qu'elle était bien plus forte que lui, du moins en technique. Au septième entraînement (c'était le 10 août), Harry décréta qu'il en avait marre de se faire battre, et qu'il lui déléguai la charge de tuer Voldemort à sa place. Hermione sourit, et lui dit de se battre sans y penser, de donner le meilleur de lui même, d'oublier qui elle était, de s'imaginer qu'il avait Lord Voldemort en face de lui. Trois séances plus tard, il parvenait à résister plus d'une heure à sa sœur. Ce soir, elle lui dit tout net qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'avoir un gagnant, et qu'il avait intérêt à l'être. C'est pourquoi à 22h, les deux Potter se battaient toujours. A 22h15, Hermione réussit à désarmer Harry.  
« Harry, quand tu te battras contre Voldemort, j'espère que tu ne lui fera aucun cadeau, et que tu dépassera tes limites, sans ça, tu sais que c'est un grand sorcier. Un monstre, mais un monstre très puissant. On va manger? »  
Si Harry fut surpris par les derniers mots, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et ils allèrent dîner, puis se coucher.  
Le lendemain soin, après un match nul d'une demi-heure, Hermione le lança dans l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, pendant une nouvelle demi-heure. La fin de l'été fut donc marquée par les absences occasionnelles d'Hermione, le footing, qu'il pouvait pratiquer seul, les duels contre Hermione ou Blaise, plus faciles, et les leçons d'occlumencie avec sa sœur ou seul.

_Fin Flash-back_

Aujourd'hui, il égalait Hermione en capacité de combat et en endurance, elle avait une légère avance quant à la vitesse de déplacement, et il l'avait vue pratiquer le tir à l'arc.

« Les amis… Même si les cours de Défense ne sont pas de la camelote, cette année, je pense qu'il nous faudra tout de même travailler en plus. Nous ne sommes pas au point contre les hommes de Voldemort.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

« Je pense qu'un entraînement intensif en duel ne serait pas de trop.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais je ne te servirai à rien, tu me bats en moins de 10 minutes.

« Donc toi tu peux progresser en t'entraînant avec moi.

« Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps libre cette année, en revanche, je me suis très bien entraîné cet été, et je pense être en mesure de t'aider.

« D'accord, donc on dit que j'entraîne Blaise quand on peut, et si tu peux m'aider, ça prime sur nos duels ?

« Parfait. Maintenant, je suis navré, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Granger et McGonagall pour la réunion des Préfets. On se retrouve après. »

Drago quitta donc le compartiment de ses amis, laissant Harry et Blaise discuter de choses plus futiles que la guerre, comme, à tout hasard, les filles et la nourriture.

Il revint peu après le passage du chariot de friandises.

« Ah ! Vous m'en avez laissé un peu ! Miracle !

« Très drôle… Alors, cette réunion ?

« Normale, je dois partager un appartement avec Granger, je dois la retrouver avec MacGo pour qu'elle nous explique où c'est. On devrait mettre nos tenues de sorciers, non ? »

Ils enfilèrent leur tenues et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Ils descendirent du train dans les premiers, ils purent ainsi prendre place dans les diligences qui les conduisaient jusqu'au château, tirées par les mystérieux sombrals.

Le trio s'installa en bout de la table de Serpentard, en face du groupe d'Hermione, à qui Harry fit un sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à la très observatrice Ginny, admiratrice du grand Harry Potter. La rouquine se pencha vers sa meilleure amie :

« Je rêve ou Potter vient de te faire un sourire ?

« Il devait l'adresser à une Serdaigle, ou discuter de quelque chose de plaisant.

« Et tu lui as souri, toi aussi.

« Pas du tout, je pensais aux bon moments que j'avais passé avec mes amies cet été.

« Bien sûr… » Le jolie rousse ne paraissait absolument pas convaincue, mais la répartition était terminée, et le professeur Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître les plats.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses, Ron s'empiffrait sous le regard dégoûté de Ginny et Hermione, assises en face de lui. Soudain, Hermione se figea, et se baissa, entraînant Ginny, juste à temps pour éviter d'être arrosée de jus de citrouille. En effet, de l'autre côté de la salle, le trio des Serpentards venait d'envoyer trois pichets vers la tête de Ron, lobant la table de Serdaigle qui se trouvait entre celles de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Le pauvre Ron, surtout, mais aussi Neville, Seamus, Dean et tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité furent copieusement aspergés, et se tournèrent ensemble vers les coupables de cet attentat qui avaient du mal à tenir en place tellement ils riaient. Ron, Seamus et Dean se levèrent, dans l'intention d'aller montrer leur façon de penser au Trio, mais Hermione les arrêta.

« On est à la fin du banquet de début d'année, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire un scandale. _Récurvite_. »

Les malheureuses victimes de la première blague de l'année se retrouvèrent parfaitement secs, mais encore légèrement honteux.

Quelques instants plus tard, les garçons cessèrent de bouder lorsque Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour cette année. Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux premières années. Les anciens, je suis enchanté de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année. Je dois d'abord vous informer que la Forêt Interdite est interdite, je pense que ce rappel pourra être utile à quelques élèves plus anciens,' son regard dériva vers Harry et ses amis,' de plus, je précise que l'utilisation de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs, et que la liste des objets défendus compte cette année 786 articles, elle est affichée dans le bureau de notre concierge, M. Rusard. J'ai également le regret de vous rappeler que Lord Voldemort est de retour, il vous faudra donc faire particulièrement attention lorsque vous sortirez du château. Je vous demande donc de rapporter à vos professeurs tout élément suspect, et cela pour votre sécurité. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront encadrées par le ministère de la Magie, elles sont donc autorisées pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année.

J'ai en revanche le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a accepté de reprendre son poste.' La porte s'ouvrit.' Je vous demande donc d'applaudir le Professeur Lupin. »

Remus Lupin s'avança dans la salle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs où deux chaises avaient été ajoutées. Harry et Hermione furent les premiers à se lever, dans une parfaite synchronisation et à applaudir de toutes leur forces, avec un grand sourire, le retour du professeur. Les autres élèves suivirent le mouvement. Les deux Potter avaient les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques instants d'applaudissement, le professeur s'assit, suivit par les élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Chers élèves, je dois également vous dire que, suite au retour de Voldemort, j'ai pris la liberté d'instaurer des cours de Duel. Ces cours sont facultatifs, et accessibles à tous. Ils auront lieu deux soirs par semaine, selon votre niveau en duel. Ces cours seront assurés par le professeur Taylor, que je vous demande d'accueillir maintenant. » Le portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent une deuxième fois, et une jeune femme entra. Il s'agissait du professeur Alison 

Taylor. Cette fois ci, Hermione, Drago, Lauren Simpson (Serdaigle, sixième année) et Mark Bulton (Poufsouffle, septième année) furent les premiers à applaudir, un peu plus discrètement que pour le professeur Lupin, déjà connu, mais de manière assez enthousiaste. « Maintenant que tout est dit, ou presque, je vais demander aux deux Préfets-en-Chef, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, de suivre le professeur McGonagall, et aux autres préfets de venir prendre les mots de passe des salles communes avant de guider les premières années. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit et vous donne rendez-vous demain à 7h30 pour recevoir vos emplois du temps. »

Tout le monde applaudit le discours de Dumbledore, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles, pendant que Drago et Hermione attendaient aux côtés du professeur McGonagall.

Elle les accompagna au troisième étage devant un tableau représentant une jeune fille au bord d'un lac. Elle se tourna vers eux.

« Voici le tableau menant à votre salle commune, le mot de passe est à votre guise, pour l'année, il faut vous mettre d'accord. Ensuite vous avez une chambre chacun, la cuisine et la salle de bain sont communes. A vous de vous entendre. Je connais l'animosité qui existe entre vos deux maisons, et j'espère que vous pourrez mettre de côté vos différents afin de cohabiter dans les meilleures conditions et de montrer l'exemple à tout Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que les points doivent être modifiés avec raison. Je vais à présent vous laisser en vous recommandant d'être avant 7h25 demain matin dans la grande salle pour la distribution des emplois du temps. Au revoir, jeunes gens. »

Elle les laissa ensuite seuls dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Il leur fallu quelques instants pour retrouver leur calme, puis, Drago pris la parole, imitant la voix de leur professeur :

« J'espère que vous pourrez mettre vos différents de côté… Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore sait vraiment tout ce qui ce passe dans son école mais, si c'est vrai, il n'a pas fait profiter McGonagall de son savoir.

« Bon, on prend quoi comme mot de passe ?

« _Entente_, ça te va ? Comme on est Gryffondor et Serpentard, personne ne pensera qu'on en a pris un comme ça, non ?

« Va pour _Entente_ »

Ils donnèrent leur mot de passe au tableau, et entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Elle était décorée avec beaucoup de goût, les couleurs des quatre maisons étaient présentent dans des proportions tout à fait équitables. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les portes des chambres et découvrirent que leurs chambres étaient aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, ainsi que leurs malles avaient déjà été montées. Ils redescendirent dans la salle commune, visitèrent la salle de bain et la cuisine, et s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. Hermione finit par briser le silence qui s'était établi entre eux.

« C'est vrai que nous deux, c'était plutôt mal parti…

« Oui, mais ça a bien continué, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

« Sans le Clan, on n'en serait pas là… »

_Flash-back_

C'était le 25 août 1995. Hermione portait la tenue traditionnelle du Clan des Licornes, une minijupe et un débardeur blancs, avec des sandales plates de la même couleur. Sur son épaule était tatouée une licorne argentée. Ses paupières étaient colorées en blanc, et elle portait un loup blanc sur le visage. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en queue-de-cheval par un ruban blanc. Elle était en train de s'entraîner au tir au pistolet dans la salle prévue à cette effet dans l'école des Licornes, quand le professeur Alison Taylor entra dans la salle, accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille et de deux jeunes garçons, qui portaient le même genre d'uniforme. Elle posa son arme et se dirigea vers le groupe. Ils se saluèrent. Le professeur Taylor s'adressa à Hermione :

« Bonjour Miss.

« Bonjour Professeur.

« Vous êtes ici depuis quelques temps déjà, plus de quatre mois en tout cas, vous allez donc former un quatuor. Je serai votre chef d'équipe. Je vais vous demander d'écrire les lettres de vos noms et prénoms dans l'ordre alphabétique, pour le moment, vous allez encore rester anonymes. »

Sur le parchemin qu'elle fit passer, on trouva donc les lettres :

E.H.I.M.N.O.P.R.T.

A.D.E.F.G.L.M.O.R.Y.

A.E.I.L.M.N.O.P.R.U.S.

A.B.K.L.M.N.O.R.T.U.

« Bien, vous constatez qu'il est impossible de retrouver vos noms à l'aide de ceci, vous pouvez donc le garder sur vous. Vous remarquez également que la lettre O figure dans tous les cas, vous serez donc l'équipe _Oméga_. Les deux premiers, vous possédez le E, vous serez le duo _Epsilon_. Les deux autres, vous avez le U, vous serez le duo _Upsilon_. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes des Licornes officielles. Vos priorités sont les suivantes, dans cet ordre :

Premièrement, vous protéger. Vous êtes votre propre priorité. Pas d'héroïsme.

Deuxièmement, protéger votre mission, qu'il s'agisse d'une personne ou d'un objet.

Troisièmement, protéger votre duo.

Quatrièmement, protéger votre chef d'équipe.

Cinquièmement, protéger les membres de l'équipe.

A vous de déterminer le niveau de danger, les risques que vous pouvez prendre…

Maintenant, vous allez inscrire l'initiale de votre prénom, et le nom de code que vous voulez prendre pour le moment. »

Le parchemin original, et les copies de chacun se couvrirent d'écritures similaires.

E.H.I.M.N.O.P.R.T. H-Harmony

A.D.E.F.G.L.M.O.R.Y.D-Destiny

A.E.I.L.M.N.O.P.R.U.S.L-Liberty

A.B.K.L.M.N.O.R.T.U.M-Mystery

« Vous venez de choisir vos identités de Licornes. C'est dorénavant comme cela que vous vous appellerez. Vous allez travailler sous ma direction. Parfois, je vous donnerai des exercices à travailler en duo. Puisque nous sommes ici, nous allons travailler le tir. »

Ils s'étaient ensuite entraînés toute la fin des vacances de manière très intensive. En équipe ou en duo, ils avaient énormément progressé, assez rapidement. Pendant les vacances d'Halloween, ils étaient tous revenus, et s'étaient mis à fond dans leur apprentissage. Ils apprenaient à se connaître. Aux vacances de Noël, retour au centre d'entraînement. Ils se trouvaient prêts. Le professeur Taylor leur avait réservé une surprise. Le matin de Noël, ils se rendirent au réfectoire, et s'assirent à leur table habituelle. Ils étaient presque seuls dans la cantine. Alison les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, des paquets flottants derrière elle.

« Joyeux Noël les _Oméga_ ! Je suis passée à tous les endroits où on aurait pu déposer vos cadeaux de Noël et je les ai récupérés !

« Merci Alison !'Répondirent les élèves.' Nous aussi, on a pensé à toi. »

Chaque élève sortit quatre paquets de sous la table, à la surprise des autres. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un cadeau à Alison, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de Noël entre eux, ils ne savaient même pas les prénoms de leurs coéquipiers. En réalité, ils se connaissaient bien, puisque tous les cadeaux firent énormément plaisir à leurs destinataires.

« Maintenant, chers élèves, je pense avoir la preuve que vous vous connaissez bien, et que vous avez appris à vous apprécier. Je pense donc normal de vous annoncer que vous faites tous vos études à Poudlard, Harmony, Destiny et Mystery en cinquième année, Liberty en quatrième. Vous êtes dans les quatre maisons.' Elle les laissa imaginer leurs partenaires.' Je 

vais donc vous délivrer du secret de vos prénoms, quand je prononcerai votre nom, vous enlèverez votre masque. Harmony est Hermione, Gryffondor, Destiny est Drago, Serpentard, Liberty est Lauren, Serdaigle et Mystery est Mark, Poufsouffle. » Ils ôtèrent leurs masques à tour de rôle. Si certains furent surpris, on n'en vit aucune trace sur les visages. Ils se serrèrent les mains, sans se concerter, puis se sourirent. Ici, les maisons ne comptaient pas, à Poudlard, ils aviseraient. Drago et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés, d'abord l'amitié, puis un profond attachement. A Poudlard, ils restaient discrets devant les autres, mais leurs piques n'étaient jamais méchantes, après tout, ils étaient dans le même camp. En privé, ils étaient devenus un couple, original certes, mais un couple quand même.

_Fin Flash-back_

Hermione et Drago se regardaient, se remémorant les souvenirs du Clan. Drago émergea le premier :

« Le Clan n'a pas tout fait non plus.

« En ce qui concerne notre relation, si, quand même.

« Je veux quand même te rappeler qu'un de mes meilleurs amis s'appelle Harry Potter, pourquoi j'aurai continué à te détester ?

« Je ne sais pas, parce que tu penses que ton père a raison ?

« Je ne le pense plus depuis longtemps, et tu le sais.

« Je le sais, oui… On va peut-être se coucher, non ?

« Oui, tu dors avec moi ?' Il lui fit des yeux suppliants.

« Tu es incroyable… mais c'est d'accord. » Soupira sa colocataire. Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre de Drago, réglèrent leur réveil pour 6h45 et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain matin, ils descendirent ensemble au petit-déjeuner et le professeur McGonagall leur donna les emplois du temps.

« Je m'occupe de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, et toi de Serpentard et Serdaigle, ça te convient ?

« Tout ce que tu proposes me convient. » Répondit Drago après avoir regardé qu'il n'y avait personne pouvant les entendre. Hélas pour eux, Ron Weasley arriva à cet instant. Il était trop loin pour les entendre, mais il vit Malefoy chuchoter quelque chose à Hermione, et cette dernière rosir. Ses oreilles rougirent de colère et de jalousie, et il murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, ce sale Serpentard ? Hermione est (ou sera, mais pour Ron, c'était pareil) MA copine ! » Malheureusement, la main qui se posa sur son épaule n'était pas celle de Dean ou Seamus, qu'il avait laissé à peine éveillés au dortoir pour rejoindre sa dulcinée, mais celle de Harry Potter, le Survivant, accessoirement meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, et accompagné de Blaise Zabini.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu bloque l'entrée, Weasley ?'Fit Harry assez fort.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter.

« Alors pousse-toi ! »

Ron obéit avec humeur, et alla attendre ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione le rejoignit après avoir confié l'emploi du temps des Poufsouffles à Ernie MacMillan.

« Ca va, Ron ?

« Mouais, on commence par quoi ?

« Ca ne va pas te faire plaisir…

« Laisse-moi deviner, le programme habituel, deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards.' Fit Seamus qui arrivait derrière elle.

« Effectivement, c'est un lundi matin habituel.

« C'est su-per.' Commenta Ron avec l'air du condamné à mort qu'on amène à l'échafaud.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, les Serpentards non plus n'ont pas l'air ravi. »

En effet, le Trio infernal ne paraissait pas impatient de se rendre en cours.

Pour préparer les ASPICs, le plus efficace est d'être par petits groupes. Les cours étaient donc communs à deux maisons, et seuls les élèves ayant eu de bons résultats aux BUSEs pouvaient 

y participer. Ainsi, le cours de Potions réunissant Gryffondors et Serpentards comptait huit élèves, cinq Gryffondors et trois Serpentards, au grand désarroi de Rogue, qui se vengeait comme il pouvait sur les Gryffondors à l'aide de points en moins, stress et retenues.

Les huit élèves se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte du cachot, Gryffondors d'un côté du mur, Serpentards de l'autre. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte et le silence se fit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous installer, je vais faire moi-même les binômes du trimestre. Potter, vous allez vous mettre à la table devant mon bureau, Granger, vous allez à côté de lui. Zabini, au fond à droite, Thomas, vous irez lui tenir compagnie. Malefoy, avant dernier rang à gauche, Weasley vous accompagnera. Longdubat et Finnigan, au milieu de la salle. Sortez vos affaires. Cette année, vous allez travailler sur un petit nombre de potions, plus longues à préparer que ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire. C'est pour ça que vous avez cours de potion tous les jours. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir en cours, mais sachez que la pratique est autant utile à la théorie que l'inverse. A l'examen, vous devrez présenter tous vos échantillons. Nous allons commencer par la Potion Tue-Loup. C'est à vous de tout chercher. L'examinateur ne saura pas le nom de la personne ayant fait la potion avec vous. A la fin du trimestre, vous remplirez chacun un flacon que je vous fournirai, vous inscrirez votre nom dessus, et vous l'installerez sur mon bureau, je jetterai un sort afin d'empêcher la solution de se détériorer ou de s'améliorer en attendant l'épreuve. Au travail, vous avez jusqu'à la fin des deux heures. »

Harry et Hermione étaient soulagés de se retrouver ensemble, ce serait pratique pour les recherches. En revanche, Ron comme Drago étaient furieux. Hermione et Harry entreprirent la lecture du chapitre concernant les transformations animales et le rôle des potions pour les favoriser ou pour lutter contre elles. Il n'y avait qu'une page sur la potion Tue-Loup, mais si dense qu'il leur fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à la comprendre et à mettre par écrit ce qui leur semblait le plus important.

Les Gryffondors et Serpentards enchaînaient avec un double cours de métamorphose. Le professeur leur expliqua la nature de l'examen des ASPICs, et leur rappela l'utilité d'un ASPIC de métamorphose dans plusieurs carrières. Elle leur annonça que le cours de Duel de la soirée était obligatoire afin de régler les inscriptions.

Ils pratiquèrent ensuite des exercices sur leur table, qu'ils devaient transformer en cochon. Sans grande surprise, seule Hermione parvint à réussir la transformation du premier coup. Drago y arriva au deuxième essai et Harry au troisième. Blaise transforma sa table en cochon de bois au troisième essai, et au quatrième en cochon muet. Le cinquième fut le bon, de même que pour Neville, qui avait énormément progressé. Ron, en revanche, avait plus de difficultés, mais le professeur les rassura en leur affirmant que c'était une métamorphose très délicate et qu'elle était même étonnée de voir autant de réussite. Elle leur recommanda de s'entraîner pour le prochain cours. Hermione descendit manger avec Ron et Neville, ils devaient rejoindre Ginny à la table de Gryffondor. Ginny les attendait.

« Hermione, il faut absolument que je te parle !

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Ginny ?

« C'est top secret !

« Ton frère et ses amis mangent Ginny, comment veux tu qu'ils écoutent cette conversation ?

« Je préfèrerais vraiment que personne ne soit là…

« Ecoute, après le club de Duel, on va faire un tour toutes les deux, rien que toi et moi, et on discutera de tout ça, d'accord ?

« Ca me va, merci Mione.

« Allez, mangeons avant que ceux-là ne nous laissent plus rien ! »

Ron manqua de s'étouffer en entendant l'amour de sa vie parler comme ça de lui. Il décida immédiatement de faire des efforts quant à sa façon de manger.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le Trio de Serpentard préparait un horrible blague pour les pauvres Gryffondors.

« Je t'assure Blaise, c'est beaucoup plus amusant quand ça touche un minimum de gens, parce que les autres ne peuvent pas se moquer, par solidarité pour leur maison.

« Mais Drago, plus on touche de monde, plus c'est drôle, c'est le principe !

« Je suis d'accord avec Drago, on vise Weasley et ses deux amis, Thomas et Finnigan, et je te parie que Granger va sourire.

« Granger ne se moquera pas de Weasley, elle est amoureuse de lui.' Rétorqua Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce tu dis ??' Drago et Harry venaient de hurler dans la Grande Salle, s'attirant les regards surpris de tous les élèves, Blaise y compris.

« Zen les mecs, vous ne savez pas que Weasley veut sortir avec Granger depuis longtemps ? Je l'ai entendu ce matin dire à Longdubat qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que c'était bon pour lui. Longdubat lui a dit que ce n'était que des suppositions mais Weasley lui a sorti tout un tas d'exemples qui prouvaient que Granger l'aimait. Je pensais qu'elle méritait mieux que ça, mais bon…

« Personne ne peut vouloir sortir avec Weasley.' Affirma Drago.

« Hermione est beaucoup trop bien pour lui.' Ajouta Harry.

« Les gars, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de faire une belle crise de jalousie vis-à-vis de Weasley ?

« Qui pourrait être jaloux d'un truc pareil ?' Répliquèrent les deux garçons.

« Vu comment vous le prenez, je ne fais que constater l'évidence, vous semblez avoir tous les deux craqué sur la même fille, qui est à Gryffondor en plus…

« Je vote pour que seul Weasley soit visé par la farce du jour !' S'écria Drago.

« Je suis pour.

« Je suis en minorité, ça passe pour cette fois. Et je pense qu'on a besoin de discuter un peu, tous les trois. »

Le Trio se replongea donc dans son repas, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil à la table de Gryffondor et réfléchissant à voix basse du tour qu'ils pourraient jouer à Ron.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves se rendirent donc dans la salle qui serait celle du professeur Taylor, pour leur premier cours de Duel, rangés par maison et par année.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis donc votre nouveau professeur de Duel. Les élèves qui ne sont pas intéressés peuvent sortir.' Quelques élèves quittèrent la salle.' Les autres, vous allez venir à tour de rôle et lancer un sort sur la cible qui se trouve en face de vous.' Elle agita sa baguette et huit cibles apparurent sur l'estrade. Ensuite, vous pourrez sortir. Vous devez évidemment viser le centre de la cible. Le sort que vous devez lancer se trouve sur le papier qui flotte devant vous. » En effet, depuis le début, de petits parchemins volaient dans la salle. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant chaque élève.

« Les premières années vont commencer. Il y a deux cibles par maison. Je pense que vous pouvez vous organiser seuls pour l'ordre de passage. » Elle reste cependant, avec les directeurs de maison, à son bureau, à observer ses futurs élèves. Les 'évaluations' se passèrent dans le calme, enfin, un calme relatif à Poudlard. Si le professeur Rogue était un grand spécialiste pour masquer ses émotions, toute personne attentive aux professeurs aurait remarqué le sourire appréciateur des autres directeurs de maisons, vers la fin des essais. Le professeur rangea tous ses papiers et quitta la salle derrière les directeurs de maisons, tous satisfaits.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley se dirigeaient discrètement vers la Salle sur Demande, pour une discussion privée. La préfète passa trois fois devant la tapisserie qui en masquait l'entrée, puis les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans un petit appartement, comprenant une chambre à deux lits et une petite salle de bain.

« On peut passer la nuit ici. On évite de se promener dans les couloirs, comme ça.

« C'est une bonne idée. Personne n'aura l'idée de venir nous chercher ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important, et de si secret, à me dire ?

« Tu vas sûrement me dire que je suis folle, idiote, naïve et tout ce qui va avec, mais je t'assure que j'y réfléchis depuis mon entrée à Poudlard… Je suis presque sûre de moi, mais…

« Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Harry Potter.' Ginny baissa les yeux.

« Beaucoup de filles le croient.

« Elle sont amoureuses du héros. Moi, c'est de l'élève, Serpentard je sais, qui fait des blagues idiotes à mon frère, qui taquine, mais toujours sans insulter vraiment, qui sais toujours s'arrêter à temps, celui qui s'assied en face de toi à tous les repas et qui te sourit, celui à qui tu rends son sourire, celui dont tu pressens les blagues suffisamment tôt pour les éviter, mais suffisamment tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Si tu es si sûre de toi, je ne peux qu'accepter la situation, et il est temps de se rapprocher des élèves des autres maisons, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre Harry Potter et toi. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, je l'observe depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, et à tous les repas, je remarque le jeu des places et des sourires.

« Je ne sors pas avec Harry Potter. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de mon quelconque lien avec lui que tu t'es rapprochée de moi.

« Ca a peut-être influé sur mon jugement. Mais je t'apprécie aujourd'hui comme une véritable amie, non comme un moyen d'atteindre Harry Potter. Même si je pense que tu pourrais m'aider à me rapprocher de lui. Mais avant de tenter quoi que ce soi, je veux être sûre que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment vis à vis de lui. Je ne tiens pas à couper l'herbe sous le pied de mes amies.

« Si tu sors avec Harry Potter, je n'aurais aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Tu as ma bénédiction, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me révéler ce qu'il y a entre vous, si vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

« Il y a certaines choses qui ne dépendent pas de moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de les savoir.

« Tu m'as toujours tout dit ! Pourquoi pas cette fois ?

« Je t'ai révélé tout ce qui n'engageait que moi. Ne me demande pas de révéler ce que je ne peux pas te dire. Je ne craquerai pas. Bonne nuit, Ginny.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione.

« Ginny ?

« Oui ?

« Je suis désolée.

« Je comprend.

« Demain, je suis première à la douche.

« Traîtresse. »

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. La foule se tourna vers la cause de se cri, à savoir Ron Weasley, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soi. En effet, sous les regards surpris de ses amis, toute la nourriture qui passait dans la cuillère de Ron disparaissait avant d'atteindre sa bouche, au grand désespoir de l'intéressé. A deux tables de là, le Trio de Serpentard pouffait de rire dans une discrétion inexistante. Hermione souriait, discrètement, de même que Ginny.

« Tu me dois un gallion Blaise. Je t'avais dit qu'elle sourirait.

« D'accord, Harry, tu avais bien deviné. Mais je crois qu'il est temps d'étendre la blague.

« Sur Thomas et Finnigan ?

« Oui, je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez que Granger soit visée…

« Ca ne marcherait pas sur elle. Elle est trop douée en Sortilèges.

« Tu l'estimes beaucoup, Drago.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Blaise… Tout le monde sait que Granger est la meilleure en cours, et dans toutes les matières.

« Content que tu admettes enfin que tu n'es pas le meilleur partout.

« La ferme, Potter ! »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Quelques instants plus tard, ni Dean Thomas, ni Seamus Finnigan ne pouvaient avaler leur petit déjeuner. Après de nombreuses minutes à les regarder tenter d'ingurgiter quelques miettes, ils levèrent le sort, mais ce fut cet instant que choisit Dumbledore pour faire disparaître toute trace du repas et se lever pour un mot de début de matinée.

« Chers élèves, le professeur Taylor a quelques choses à vous dire.

« Bonjour à tous, j'ai fait les groupes de duels. Ce soir, je veux voir les groupes intermédiaires, vous reviendrez jeudi. Demain et vendredi, je recevrai ceux qui ont, a priori, le plus et le moins de facilités. »

Sans surprise, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Lauren et Mark furent répartis dans le premier groupe. Ginny et Blaise dans le groupe suivant. Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient dans le troisième groupe.

Hermione sortit en même temps que la quasi-totalité des septièmes années. Les plus petits sortaient d'abord, pour qu'un semblant d'ordre continue à exister. Elle allait atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle quand elle entendit parler derrière elle. Elle reconnut les voix de Ron et Ginny, restée avec son frère. Elle était entourée des Gryffondors et des Serpentards de dernière année. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir pendant sa scolarité, ce qu'elle avait toujours réussi à repousser se produisit. La voix de Ron était glaciale lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Potter, Hermione ?' Elle se tourna vers lui, alors que les autres se tournaient vers elle.

« Je vois que Ginny ne sait pas se taire.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as des sentiments pour Potter ?

« Tu n'as pas tout raconté, Ginny ? Je ne dirai rien de plus. Encore moins devant la moitié des élèves de notre année.

« Tu n'essayes même pas de nier ?

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet. De toute façon, je n'aime pas mentir et vous ne me croiriez pas.

« Hermione, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu n'as rien voulu me dire hier soir, j'ai pensé que tu serais obligée de t'expliquer, comme ça…

« Tu as eu tord, Ginny. Ce que je ne voulais pas te dire, je ne vais pas le révéler à tout le monde.

« Hermione, je te promets que je croirai ce que tu diras, mais dis-moi la vérité… Qu'y a-t-il entre ce Serpentard et toi ?

« Lâche-la avec ça, Weasley !

« De quel droit tu te mêles de notre conversation, Potter ?

« Vous vous disputez devant moi, et apparemment, je suis un peu concerné par la discussion, non ?

« On règle nos affaires avec Hermione, pas avec toi !

« Ce qui la concerne me concerne aussi, Weasley ! Alors maintenant tu vas la laisser tranquille, sinon, tu auras affaire à moi…

« Harry, on ne doit pas le dire. On était d'accord…

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je laisse tes 'amis' te traiter comme ça.

« Ce ne sont plus mes amis à partir du moment où ils ont voulu me faire dire plus que ce que je le souhaitais.

« Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

« Tu peux aussi rester avec nous, enfin, si tu ne nous mets pas tous dans le même panier, évidemment.

« C'est très aimable à toi, Neville, merci. Je pense être encore capable de faire une distinction entre ceux qui voulaient me forcer à révéler un secret que je ne pouvais pas révéler, et ceux qui sont encore mes amis.

« Hermione, tu trahis les Gryffondors en agissant ainsi.

« C'est vrai que ta technique d'interrogatoire est digne de la maison dont tu portes le blason…'

A ce moment, Ginny semblait sur le point de se jeter sur Hermione, mais son frère la retint. Harry intervint.

« De toute façon, ce qu'il y a entre Hermione et moi ne vous regarde pas.

« Hermione est notre amie, et si elle se fait avoir par un Serpentard, c'est normal que cela nous préoccupe.

« Il me semble que ce que vous nous reprochez, à nous, Serpentards, c'est d'avoir des préjugés, en particulier sur le sang, tu n'as pas l'impression de faire de même, mais sur la maison ?

« Parce que vous n'avez pas d'a priori sur les autres maisons, vous ?'

Harry prit Hermione par les hanches et l'embrassa vivement.

Ginny et Ron, surtout, mais aussi la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors dans la salle paraissaient sur le point d'éclater. Les Serpentards étaient impassibles, comme à leur habitude, mais dans les yeux de Drago étincelaient une lueur indescriptible, entre jalousie et colère, que seul Blaise perçut.

« Ca vous va, comme ça ? Ou vous pensez encore que j'ai des a priori sur les autres maisons ?

« C'est bon, Potter,' intervint Neville,' de toute façon, on ne va pas se mettre en retard pour ça…

« Non, Neville, ce n'est pas bon.' Rétorqua Ron.' Ce Serpentard pervertit Hermione et on ne doit rien dire ?

« Tais-toi, Weasley ! Potter a raison, tu as trop de préjugés sur les élèves d'autres maisons. Laisse Hermione faire ça vie, elle n'est pas obligée d'avoir ta bénédiction pour tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

« Qui es-tu, d'abord ?

« Mark Bulton, il est à Poufsouffle, en septième année, comme nous. Accessoirement, c'est aussi un de mes meilleurs amis.

« Tu as des amis à Poufsouffle, toi ?

« Elle en a aussi à Serdaigle, et j'admire ton absence totale de préjugés à l'égard des autres maisons. Je suis Lauren Simpson, je suis en sixième année, et je considère Hermione comme une de mes meilleures amies.

« C'est gentil, Lauren. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'on va y aller, non ?'

Tout le monde acquiesça, et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Hermione eut le temps de glisser un mot dans la main d'Harry : « Ce soir, 20h, dans la Salle sur Demande. H.»

La journée se déroula comme elle avait commencé, c'est à dire que les Gryffondors de l'extrême, comme Ron et Ginny, en voulaient à Hermione, ceux un peu plus tempérés, comme Neville, préféraient ne rien dire, et les Serpentards ne semblaient pas pressés de déplaire à un des membres du Trio infernal, à savoir Harry Potter.

Le dîner à la table de Gryffondor se passa dans un silence remarquable, les regards tournés vers Hermione, placée comme toujours en face de Harry.

A huit heures moins le quart, Hermione quitta sa table. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle.

A vingt heures, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans les confortables fauteuils de la Salle sur Demande.

« Harry, tu savais qu'on devait tout faire pour que personne ne sache…

« Personne ne sait rien, Hermione, ils croient juste qu'on est ensemble, je ne vois pas où ils pourraient trouver le moindre lien de parenté…

« Harry, ta copine ne risque pas de se vexer ?

« J'ai plaqué Emily il y a trois jours.

« Euh, pas dans le même genre que notre lien, mais quand même assez important pour moi… Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire, mais, après tout…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ?

« Je sais que c'était le plan de rechange pour nous, et cela même si on était en couple, mais…

« Mais ?

« Je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

« Oh ! Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour ?

« Pour te demander d'être mon témoin, peut-être… Je plaisante. En fait, il n'est pas à Gryffondor, donc on fait dans la discrétion, et je ne savais pas trop si ça allait durer, donc…

« Ok, donc je n'étais pas au courant, et lui non plus, puisque j'espère que tu n'as pas révélé notre lien à ton ami.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. Et comme il est très jaloux…

« Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas à Gryffondor… Il est à Serpentard ? Parce que sinon, il n'était pas là au moment, qui aurait pu lui faire piquer une crise de nerfs, donc, pas de problème.

« Tu crois vraiment que personne ne sera au courant ? Lauren et Mark ne sont pas de nos maisons, et pourtant…

« Okay, okay… Ecoute, tu lui parles, sans mentir, évidemment, mais sans tout dire, et s'il ne te croit pas, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

« Je l'aime, Harry, tu sais…

« Je m'en doute…'

Quelques instants plus tard, sans trop savoir comment, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, face à un feu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Hermione pleurait doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprendra, c'est sûr. Tu veux que j'aille le voir ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

« Tu le connais, puisqu'il est à Poudlard, dans notre année. Mais je ne veux pas te dire qui c'est, donc, je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir. Mais c'est gentil de me le proposer. Je crois que je vais retourner dans mes appartements, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité, pour rentrer à ton dortoir ?

« Bien, sûr, je te raccompagne d'abord. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfète en chef que tu peux te permettre de traîner la nuit dans les couloirs… en plus c'est dangereux, et presque sur mon chemin.

« Allons-y, alors.' Soupira la Gryffondor.

Voilou, il reste un chapitre, plutôt bien avancé.

Ca me ferait bien plaisir si vous pouviez déjà commenter celui-là. ()

Dsl pour la mise en page, j'ai pas encore bien compris le truc ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre…

« Allons-y, alors.' Soupira la Gryffondor.

Harry les recouvrit de sa cape, ils passèrent devant un miroir pour vérifier qu'ils étaient totalement invisibles, puis sortirent de la salle pour se rendre devant les appartements de la préfète. Arrivés devant le tableau, ils se débarrassèrent de la cape, Harry embrassa doucement sa sœur sur le front, remit sa cape, la regarda murmurer le mot de passe au tableau, se retourner et entrer. Une fois le tableau refermé, il se dirigea vers son dortoir dans les cachots, où il retrouva Blaise, qui lui dit qu'une petite discussion entre les trois amis serait inévitable.

Hermione, de son côté, s'attendait à trouver Drago dans leur salle commune. Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir, face au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, dos à l'entrée. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu as quitté la Grande Salle, ça fait presque une heure que je suis là. Où étais-tu ?

« Dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Seule ?' Son ton indiquait bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

« Non.'

« Avec qui ?

« Harry.'

« Mon meilleur ami ?

« Oui.

« Tu sors avec ? Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de la nature de l'interrogatoire.

« Non.

« Je pense que tu mens.

« Je sais, mais je ne mens pas.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé, ce matin ?

« Il voulais m'éviter les explications avec les Gryffondors trop curieux.

« C'est sûr que ça a répondu à toutes leurs interrogations.' Le ton du Serpentard était glacial.

« Au moins ils ne m'ont plus rien dit après ça.

« Tu te rappelles que ce matin, tu étais toujours avec moi ?

« Oui.

« Et tu as embrassé Harry Potter… Devant moi.

« Il ne savait pas que je sortais avec quelqu'un.

« Il est suffisamment proche de toi pour t'embrasser devant tout le monde sans que ça te gène, et il ne sait pas que tu vois quelqu'un ?

« On était d'accord pour ne rien dire, j'ai tenu parole.

« C'est qui, pour toi ?

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire, parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne dépendent pas de moi. Disons que c'est mon meilleur ami.

« Bien sûr. Les choses que tu ne peux pas dire, elles dépendent de lui ?

« Oui, mais pas seulement.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vais te poser cette question, Hermione. Est-ce que tu sors avec Harry Potter ?

« Ma réponse n'a pas changé, depuis cinq minutes, je ne sors toujours pas avec Harry Potter.

« C'est fini entre nous, Hermione.

« Je m'en doutais un peu.' Sa voix était plus basse que d'habitude, et ses yeux brillaient un peu.

« Ca ne te fait rien ?

« Je ne vais pas pleurer à tes pieds, Drago. Comment va-t-on faire, pour le Clan ?

_Flash-back_

C'était juste avant la rentrée en sixième année. Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois, lorsqu'Alison les avait convoqués pour une annonce, à la demande d'Hermione.

Ils étaient donc tous assis dans le salon de l'appartement de l'équipe, en attendant la nouvelle. Alison se leva et pris la parole.

« Chers élèves, je vous ai convoqués ici à la demande d'Harmony, qui, semble-t-il, à quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. Vas-y.

« Merci, Alison. En effet, je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose, mais il me faudra votre accord, puis, j'aurai quelques questions à poser.

« Parle, nous t'écoutons.

« J'aurai dix-sept ans dans moins d'un mois, vous savez tous. A partir de cet âge, on peut intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà contactée. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, mais je pensais accepter.

« Tu as parfaitement le droit d'accepter, Harmony. Le Clan ne doit pas être ta seule source d'engagement, du moment que tu es toujours disponible pour les missions que je propose.

« Mais c'est dangereux ! L'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres se renforce tous les jours !

« C'est pour ça que l'Ordre a accepté d'ouvrir ses rangs à tous les élèves majeurs, même ceux qui n'ont pas terminé leurs études. De toute façon, Destiny, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour m'engager.

« C'est de la folie ! Alison, s'il vous plaît, on ne peut pas lui permettre d'aller se suicider !

« Destiny, même si je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à elle, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, du moins, tant que ça ne sort pas des limites du Clan. D'ailleurs, je devais moi aussi vous dire quelque chose. Pour l'instant, vous entretenez tous de bonnes relations. Si jamais, dans le privé, ces relations venaient à se dégrader, n'oubliez pas que le Clan est une unité de formation au combat, la vie de plusieurs personnes dépend de vous. Vous ne devez pas laisser votre vie privée dominer votre action ici. Si vous estimez que vous n'êtes pas capables d'accomplir une mission, je vous prierais de me le faire savoir suffisamment tôt, je la confierai à un autre membre de l'équipe, ou à une autre équipe, compris ?

« Oui, Alison.' Répondirent les membres de l'équipe en chœur.

« Parfait, je voulais aussi vous préciser que le Clan est une organisation supérieure à tout le reste, si vous ne l'acceptez pas, vous pouvez partir. Je veux dire que même si Harmony choisit de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, rien ne vous empêche, vous, de rejoindre un autre camp, ou de rester neutre. Cependant, vous devrez en informer l'équipe, et tout ce qui est dit ici ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

« Evidemment. Alison, comment vais-je justifier mon absence à certaines réunions, les entraînements, et tout le reste ?

« Pour les entraînements, tu pourras dire que tu ne t'estimes pas encore à leur niveau… Après tout, tu vas avoir dix-sept ans, c'est très possible. Pour le reste, dis-leur que tu as une vie sociale, que tes parents ne sont pas au courant et que tu ne veux pas attirer les soupçons.

« D'accord, et merci.

« Je pense que c'est le moment de vous dire ce dont vous vous doutez déjà. Même si je ne suis pas majeur, mon père envisage de me faire entrer bientôt dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Personnellement, je ne suis pas trop décidé, mais je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix.

« On a toujours le choix, si tu es prêt à t'opposer à ton père, si tu es sûr de toi, tu pourrais tenter d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tu as déjà deux membres qui parleront pour toi. Mais ne compte pas faire l'espion.

« Je ne pense pas non plus entrer dans l'Ordre, dans tous les cas, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mais en tout cas, je ne rejoindrai pas non plus les Mangemorts, ça, c'est certain.

« Bien, j'espère que vous vous souviendrez de cette discussion, plus tard. Tant que vous êtes là, les _Epsilon_, vous partez pour Madrid, il y a eu une attaque, vous allez aider pour les blessés ou à retrouver les responsables. Les _Upsilon_, vous allez à Dublin, il paraît qu'un réseau de Résistance ce met en place, je veux des renseignements, et aidez si vous pouvez. Vous revenez dans une semaine. Au revoir.

« Au revoir.' Les deux groupes se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, afin de récupérer leurs affaires.

_Fin Flash-back_

« On ne mélange pas travail et vie privée. Pour le Clan, on est toujours un duo, non ?' Elle acquiesça.' Au début, on n'était pas ensemble, donc, on fait comme on faisait avant. On est une équipe, et c'est tout.

« Ok. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit.'

Il la regarda passer devant lui et monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Il attendit qu'elle ferme sa porte pour se diriger vers la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient.

De son côté, Hermione, effaça toute trace de sourire sur son visage dès que sa porte fut refermée. Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Elle remonta la couverture sur sa tête et pleura en silence. Après quelques minutes, elle sécha ses larmes et s'endormit, paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, Drago était déjà descendu. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, puis rejoignit Neville dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards noirs de Ginny et Ron, entre autres.

Du côté des Serpentards, en particulier, du Trio infernal, Drago semblait épuisé, Harry soucieux (en regardant Hermione qui n'était pas en face de lui, pour la première fois depuis… euh, longtemps) et Blaise faisait alterner son regard entre Harry, Drago et Hermione.

« Les gars, euh… Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais vous n'avez pas l'air très bien…' Ils se redressèrent instantanément.' Enfin, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une petite discussion, tous les trois, non ?

« Comme tu veux.' Firent les deux autres.

« Vous savez que vous êtes bizarres, tous les deux ?

« Pas du tout.' Rétorquèrent les amis.

« C'est quoi le sortilège qui permet de parler sans qu'on nous écoute ?

« _Assurdiato_.' Murmura Harry.

« Les mecs, je crois que Granger vous rend dingues.

« Elle sort avec Harry, je n'ai rien à faire dans cette conversation.

« A d'autres,' répliqua Blaise, devançant Harry,' quand ils se sont embrassés, tu semblais avoir des envies de meurtre, et pas forcément sur elle.' Harry se redressa tout d'un coup.

« Pas du tout.' Tenta de nier Drago.

« Quoi ?? Tu es amoureux d'elle ?' Interrogea Harry.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai, puisque tu sors avec elle.

« Je ne sors pas avec elle. Tu sors avec elle ?

« Non.' Mais il baissa les yeux, et regarda la Gryffondor avec des yeux tristes.

« Tu sortais avec elle ?' Insista Harry. Drago hésita avant de répondre.

« Oui.

« C'est toi qui l'a quittée ? Ou c'est elle ?' La voix de Harry avait un curieux accent, inquiétant même, pour Drago.

« C'est moi.' Fit il d'une toute petite voix, Blaise semblait ahuri par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Harry se leva, attirant sur eux les regards de toute la salle, leva le sort et annonça, à haute et intelligible voix, à un Drago Malefoy tout penaud :

« Tu es un crétin, parce qu'elle, elle t'aimait vraiment. Si tu lui as fait mal, je te garantis que tu vas avoir encore plus mal. Salut.' Il se leva de table, sans finir son assiette, et se dirigea vers Hermione.

« Je peux me mettre là ?

« Vas-y, mais tu pouvais aussi rester avec tes amis.

« Je préfère être avec toi.' Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est gentil.' Ils finirent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien, sauf des histoires de cœur d'Hermione, et Harry fit même un effort pour discuter gentiment avec Neville, sous les regards abasourdis des Gryffondors dans les parages.

Blaise et Drago, quant à eux, semblaient peiner à émerger. Le regard de Blaise oscillait entre Drago et Harry et Hermione, et celui de Drago était fixé sur Hermione.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, Harry et Hermione se rendirent en potions, bras dessus, bras dessous et s'installèrent devant le bureau de leur professeur pour voir où ils en étaient de leur travail concernant la potion Tue-Loup. En fait, ils n'avançaient pas très vite, ce qui était un peu normal, étant donné qu'il avait fallu plus de dix ans à des spécialistes pour la mettre au point. Cependant, Harry et Hermione, plus que d'autres quelconques élèves, avaient une raison de bosser très dur sur cette potion, Remus Lupin, le dernier Maraudeur, une des rares personnes à connaître leur secret, lui-même loup-garou.

« Tu sais, Harry, je ne sais pas si tout se trouve à la bibliothèque…

« Comment ça ?

« La potion Tue-Loup est une potion médicale, très complexe, qui n'est pas au programme de septième année, normalement.

« Mais pourquoi on l'étudie, alors ?

« Parce que c'est le professeur qui fait le programme, et que cette année Rogue attend beaucoup de nous.

« Pourquoi ?

« A mon avis, c'est parce qu'il pense que nous sommes les derniers à pouvoir aider Remus.

« Et… ?

« Il veut vraiment nous apprendre à faire la potion, pas seulement nous faire réussir (ou rater) nos ASPICs !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?' Hermione soupira.

« Si on veut s'en sortir, Harry, il va falloir sortir des sentiers de Poudlard.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non.' Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Ce qui veut dire ?

« On devait aller se renseigner à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Quand ?

« Pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ou un week-end…

« Tu sais que c'est interdit ?

« Oui. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Et on devrait aussi parler à Remus.

« Si tu le dis.' Ils avaient passé la fin de l'heure à s'entraîner à faire des potions, plus simples, plus courtes, juste pour ressentir le mélange entre plusieurs ingrédients. Les autres cours étaient assez classiques, quoique d'un niveau assez élevé. A part les cours de Défense et de Métamorphose, qui étaient communs aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards, les Gryffondors avaient la Botanique et l'Astronomie avec les Poufsouffles, et les Sortilèges, les Runes et la Divination avec les Serdaigles (c'était l'inverse pour les Serpentards). Harry et Hermione se voyaient donc relativement peu pendant la journée.

Le soir, c'était leur premier cours de Duel. Le professeur Taylor s'avança sur l'estrade.

« Bonjour, pour le moment, je pense que les ''Débutants'', devraient regarder se battre les plus expérimentés, puisque je doute que vous ne soyez là que grâce à un talent inné. Nous 

allons commencer par Hermione et Lauren. Puis, nous verrons Drago et Mark. Harry, tu feras ta démonstration contre William. »

Sans surprise, puisqu'elles se battaient depuis longtemps, les deux filles avaient sensiblement le même niveau. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione réussit à désarmer Lauren, sous les applaudissements du reste de la salle. Le combat entre Drago et Mark fut plus serré, mais Drago gagna tout de même. Harry gagna également. Puis passèrent quelques inconnus.

« Merci. Maintenant, j'aimerai que chaque élève du groupe des ''forts'' prenne sous sa tutelle un ''débutant'', pendant une demi heure, ensuite, vous vous entraînerez entre vous. »

Ils passèrent donc une demi-heure à apprendre des bases aux plus jeunes, puis une autre à se battre entre eux, Alison leur donnant des conseils chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté d'eux. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Avant l'entrée, Hermione retint Harry :

« Va manger avec tes amis, ce soir.

« D'accord, mais ce soir, je crois qu'on devrait parler un peu, toi, moi et Drago, non ?

« S'il est d'accord, rendez-vous dans notre salle après le repas. Bon app' !

« Toi aussi.' Il rejoignit donc Drago et Blaise à sa table, ils avaient changés de place pour être en face d'Hermione et Neville. Ce jour-là, Luna mangeait avec eux. Ginny et Ron adressaient à Hermione des regards meurtriers, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Elle discutait à voix basse de l'Ordre avec Neville et Luna, l'un l'ayant déjà rejoint, et l'autre ayant été contactée. En voyant les trois Serpentards qui mangeaient en face d'elle sortir, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et quitta elle aussi la Grande Salle. Elle arriva devant son tableau, prononça le mot de passe et entra. Sur le canapé étaient installés Harry, Drago et Blaise. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Drago.

« Ah, Hermione ! On n'attendait plus que toi !

« Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis en retard, Harry ?

« Pas du tout, je disais juste que maintenant, tout le monde est là.

« Tant mieux, parce que ça fait partie de notre marché, après tout, une fois toi, une fois moi.

« Oui, je sais…

« Parfait, alors, que faites vous dans notre salle commune ?

« En fait, on s'est dit, Blaise et moi

« Hum, hum…' Fit le Blaise en question.

« Bon, ok, surtout moi, que vous n'arriverez pas à régler votre histoire tous seuls, Drago et toi, donc on s'est dit que ça serait plus simple, euh… d'aider un peu…

« Harry, concernant les histoires de cœur, j'estime que tu n'as aucun conseil à me donner ! Tu restes avec des filles que tu largues au bout d'une semaine !

« Merci, Herm', de me rappeler à quel point ma vie sentimentale est marquante, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça…

« Bien sûr, et si vous régliez vos histoires de mecs entre vous, moi, j'ai un hibou à envoyer.

« A qui ?

« Jessica Williams, une amie moldue, mais qui connaît l'existence des sorciers.

« Et c'est si urgent ?

« Evidemment, ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue !

« Tu te moques de moi, là ?

« Non, pourquoi ?

« Tu l'as vue il n'y a même pas quinze jours.

« Pas du tout, je ne l'ai pas vue pendant ces vacances.

« Pour ton dernier départ, tu m'as dit que tu allais chez elle ! Et au début de l'été, tu as rejoint tes amis moldus, et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie !

« Tu as du confondre, Harry.' Mais elle baissa les yeux en rougissant un peu.

« Hermione, ne me dis pas que quand tu sors, tu ne vas pas où tu me dis ! Tu n'es pas allée voir ces Weasley, au moins ?

« Non, non.

« Attendez, tous les deux ! Harry, d'où tu sais ce qu'Hermione fait de ses vacances ?

« Euh…

« Ne me dites pas que vous passez vos vacances ensemble ?' Fit Drago en les regardant.

« Euh…' Fut tout ce que le frère et la sœur purent sortir.

« Et après vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Vous pensez faire croire ça à qui ?

« On ne sort pas ensemble, et puis, après tout, crois ce que tu veux. Bonne nuit les garçons.' Conclut Hermione.

Les autres se regardaient étrangement, Harry fuyait le regard de Drago, et Blaise ne comprenait plus rien. Finalement, Harry prit la parole.

« Je t'avais prévenu. Drago, je suis désolé.

« Quoi ?

« Je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais si elle souffrait.' Il se leva et donna un violent coup de poing à Drago qui, ne s'y attendant pas, hurla.

Hermione entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre et hurla :

« Harry ! Tu n'es pas obligé de régler mes affaires d'un coup de poing à chaque fois !

« Ben, c'est vrai que je risque de me faire mal un jour.

« Sûrement ! Un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui ne se laissera pas faire !

« Mione ? Ton prochain copain, t'es gentille, tu le choisis pas trop baraqué !

« Pour que tu le tabasses à la fin de notre relation, pas question !

« Ou alors, sorcier pas trop doué que je déteste… Ca pourrait me défouler…

« Harry !!

« Quoi ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu continues à te mêler de mes histoires de cœur !

« Maintenant je ne fais que la fin, je progresse, non ?

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne te les présente plus ? Je finissais célibataire trop tôt par ta faute !

« Hermione, tu peux descendre, s'il te plait ?' Coupa Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Harry n'a pas maitrisé sa force, et Drago se vide de son sang.

« Vous êtes stupides, vraiment, incapables de faire attention ! Toujours tout régler par la force, c'est pas possible, ça !'

Ce pendant, elle était descendue, et tentait de faire disparaître le sang et les blessures du visage de Drago.

Sa tache accomplie, elle remonta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

« Elle a l'air un petit peu énervée.' Remarqua Blaise.

« Non ? Tu trouves ?' Répliqua Drago.

« Ne vous en faites pas, elle va se calmer.' Affirma le dernier du Trio.

« Tu crois ?' Firent les deux autres, sceptiques.

« Evidemment ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit en colère contre moi ?

Finalement, Harry et Blaise décidèrent de dormir avec Drago.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva la première, elle prit sa douche, s'habilla, se maquilla et prépara ses affaires. Avant de partir pour son petit déjeuner, elle se dit que ses colocataires de la nuit devaient toujours dormir, et qu'ils allaient être en retard. Elle posa son sac près du tableau et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son homologue.

Elle frappa et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, entra. Elle les découvrit tous dans le lit magiquement agrandi de Drago. Elle soupira, puis se dirigea vers Harry. Sans surprise, elle constata que le réveil initialement posé à côté de lui (c'était elle qui l'avait offert à Drago et elle savait où était sa place) était sonnerie désactivée par terre. Elle secoua doucement Harry.

« Harry,' chuchota-t-elle,' vous allez être en retard.' Devant le manque de coopération de son frère, elle se résigna à utiliser des moyens plus radicaux. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le visage encore endormi de son frère et murmura :

« _Aguamenti_.

« Aaaaaaaaaah !' Voila la réponse pleine de poésie du récent éveillé.

« Aaaaaaaaarg !' Répondirent ces deux compères, effrayés par le bruit.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?' Demanda Harry, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre ses lunettes.

« Je viens vous réveiller, à ton avis… Tiens.' Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant ses lunettes, qu'il cherchait à tatons.

« Merci. Et pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'on commence dans une demi-heure par potion, et je ne veux pas que mon binôme soit en retard.

« Relax, Herm' ! Rogue ne m'enlèvera pas le moindre point, je suis à Serpentard !

« Et je suis sûre qu'il appréciera énormément votre retard simultané… Sans te donner la moindre retenue, en plus…

« S'il me donne une retenue, tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'il détestait n…

« Hum, hum…

« Euh, mon père ! Et c'est injuste !

« Non, 'Ry, c'est Rogue… Allez, debout les marmottes, moi je vais prendre mon petit dej'. On se voit en cours !' Elle quitta la chambre sans oublier de refermer derrière elle.

Elle rejoignit Mark à la table des Poufsouffles, avec qui elle discuta un bon moment.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle juste pour avoir cinq minutes d'avance pour le cours de potions, en passant devant la table des Serpentards, elle ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux d'Harry, puis l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue en évitant de se tacher, parce que le Trio de Serpentard était en train de batailler avec la nourriture (oui, oui, à leur âge…). Elle murmura à son oreille :

« Cinq minutes. Si tu es en retard, ce n'est pas Rogue qui devrait t'inquiéter… Plutôt moi…'

Et elle sortit. Harry acheva son petit-déjeuner en vitesse, se nettoya avec un sort et fila vers les cachots, où il arriva en même temps que Rogue. Hermione lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Drago et Blaise arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard, Rogue ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

La vie se déroula pour ainsi dire normalement, sans incident majeur, jusqu'au premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble. Neville et Luna l'avait accepté sans problème, mais Drago piquait sa crise, arguant qu'ils avaient toujours passé ces week-end ensemble. Ce à quoi Harry (et Hermione) répliquaient qu'il fallait accepter le changement. Finalement, Blaise lâcha que Harry et Hermione avaient quand même le droit de passer un week-end ensemble et que Drago pourrait au moins faire comme s'il appréciait sa compagnie (à Blaise). Drago grogna mais acuiesça.

Harry et Hermione commencèrent par boire une Bièreaubeurre avec Drago, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Lauren et Mark. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille, vérifièrent qu'il était désert et transplanèrent (ils avaient tous les deux leur permis) vers Sainte-Mangouste.

A l'accueil, Hermione demanda le nom du spécialiste de la Lycanthropie et ses horaires de rendez-vous. On lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de Kaïla Lycien, et qu'elle était présente le lundi et le vendredi. Les élèves prirent rendez-vous pour le vendredi des vacances, ils précisèrent que c'était pour des renseignements sur la potion Tue-Loup dans le cadre d'une recherche scolaire. Ils décidèrent ensuite, puisqu'ils avaient le temps, de rendre une visite aux parents de Neville. Hermione raconta à Alice et Franck la vie de Neville de son point de vue à elle.

Après, ils retournèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Harry devant passer à Zonko, et Hermione à Scribenpenne. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Lauren et Mark et rentrèrent ensemble à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Drago et Hermione décidèrent de s'entraîner. Après leur petit-déjeuner, ils débarassèrent presque totalement leur salle commune, le mobilier étant repoussé contre les murs. Ils passèrent leurs habits de Licornes, plus confortables, et se saluèrent, au centre de la salle. Ils reculèrent de cinq pas et se mirent en garde.

« _Expelliarmus_ !' Attaqua Hermione

« _Protego _!_Stupefix _!' Répliqua son adversaire.

Le combat fut long et acharné, la plupart des décorations de la salle finirent pulvérisées.

Ce fut l'explosion d'une table derrière Drago qui, grâce à une épaisse fumée, donna la victoire à Hermione, sur un _Petrificus totalus_ bien visé. Après la disparition de la poussière, la jeune sorcière s'avança vers son colocataire et le ranima.

« Bien joué !' Lui dit-il en attrapant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« On a détruit la salle commune.' Fit-elle remaquer.

« Et alors, c'était pas mal, non ?

« C'est vrai, on progresse, j'ai l'impression.

« Hermione ?

« Oui ?

« Je suis désolé.

« D'avoir perdu ?

« Non, mais de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, au début de l'année.

« Euh… A quel sujet ?

« Ta relation avec Potter.

« Ah. Tu nous crois maintenant ?

« Harry est mon meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années. Je pense te connaître plutôt bien. Je crois que vous n'auriez pas menti sur un sujet comme ça.

« C'est tout ?

« Euh… oui… pourquoi ?

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu pourrais comprendre, enfin, que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à choisir, sort avec deux garçons. Qui, en plus, risquent de le découvrir étant donné qu'ils sont très proches.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Mais quand un homme est jaloux, je crois que ces idées ne l'effleurent même pas.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est sincère…

« Très, je regrette, vraiment. Et pas parce que Harry m'a frappé après.

« Super. Bon, on va manger ? Je crève de faim, moi.

« Je viens. Tu mange avec nous ? Harry et Blaise doivent déjà être à table.

« D'accord, mais tu seras responsable du massacre si les Serpentards ne le prennent pas bien.' Elle sourit.

« Je te garantis qu'aucun Serpentard ne mourra.

« Allons-y, alors.'

Ils descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers eux. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient un peu en retard, et légèrement décoiffés par leur combat. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards, Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry et Drago en face d'elle, à droite de Blaise.

Mis à part le clan des irréductibles Gryffondors, personne n'osa protester. Les Serpentards respectaient le choix de leurs ''chefs'', les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils s'en mêleraient, et chez les Gryffondors, Hermione était très appréciée.

La veille des vacances d'Halloween, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Taylor. Elle frappa, attendit que le professeur lui dise d'entrer et entra. Elle s'assit en face de son professeur.

« Pendant ces vacances, je ne serai pas disponible, je suis navrée.

« Je croyais que tu étais d'accord sur le point que le Clan était une priorité.

« J'en suis consciente, mais j'ai promis à Harry qu'on passerait toutes ces vacances ensemble. Et on a un rendez-vous important vendredi prochain.

« Je comprend, Hermione. De toute façon, je pense pouvoir compter sur toi pour t'entraîner sérieusement.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez.

« Tu seras tout de même prévenue s'il y a une urgence. Ensuite, tu verras ce que tu peux faire.

« Merci.

« Je t'en prie. Destiny fera équipe avec les _Upsilon_, pendant ce temps.

« Très bien. Bonne soirée.

« Bonnes vacances.' Répondit le professeur.

Elle regagna ensuite sa salle commune, où elle retrouva Drago qui l'attendait.

« Hey !' Fit-elle.' Je te laisse, j'ai ma valise à faire. Quoi que… Je pense que j'ai suffisamment d'affaires là-bas. Je vais voyager léger demain, c'est mieux.

« Comme ça, tu pourras rester avec moi plus longtemps.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Mais c'est vrai.

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas à Poudlard, cette année ?

« J'ai promis que j'irai avec quelqu'un, cette fois. Je suis presque toujours restée.

« Et avec qui vas-tu passer ces vacances ?

« Tu promets que tu ne feras pas de crise ?

« Oui.

« Je vais passer les vacances chez Harry.

« Oh. Ok.

« Ca va ?' Hermione paraissait inquiète.

« Oui, oui. Euh… Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

« Non, pourquoi ?

« Je pensais que, peut-être, non, rien, laisse tomber.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins essayer de finir tes phrases.

« Tu serais d'accord pour me laisser une autre chance ?

« Une autre chance ?

« Je… Je t'aime, Hermione, et je pense que j'ai suffisamment attendu avant de te redemander…

« Oui.' Coupa Hermione.

« Oui ?

« Je suis d'accord pour qu'on essaye de reconstruire la relation qu'on avait avant ta stupide crise de jalousie.

« Stupide crise de jalousie ? Hermione, mon meilleur ami t'embrasse sous mes yeux, et je suis sensé croire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Je pense que n'importe qui aurait réagi comme moi. Peut-être encore pire, puisque moi, je n'ai rien dit tout de suite. J'aurais pu faire un scandale dans la Grande Salle, ou…

« C'est bon. Ton attitude a été irréprochable, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

« Merci.

« Je t'en prie.'

Il se rapprocha doucement de sa compagne, et l'embrassa tendrement. Finalement, elle se détacha de lui.

« Tu sais qu'il est tard ?

« Et alors ?

« Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

« Dans ma chambre ?

« Tu sais que je pourrais penser que tu ne t'es excusé que pour ça ?

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

« Tu as raison.'

C'est toujours en s'embrassant qu'ils passèrent la porte de la chambre du Serpentard, où ils passèrent la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle se glissa délicatement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller Drago et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, Drago était assis sur son lit.

« Tu m'a manqué.

« Ce matin, ou jusqu'à hier ?

« Les deux.' Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Tu es sûre de devoir partir ?

« Oui, j'ai promis à Harry de passer ces vacances avec lui. Ce sera la première fois.

« Et le Clan ?

« Je me suis arrangée avec Alison. Elle ne me préviendra qu'en cas d'urgence.

« Tu n'as pas de valise ?

« J'ai des affaires là-bas.

« Je vois.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça ?

« Non, non.

« Tant mieux. Bon, je dois y aller, on se voit à la rentrée.

« Tu vas me manquer.

« Toi aussi.' Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il consentit à la lâcher quelques minutes plus tard, et elle rejoignit Harry dans le hall, avant de se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard et le Poudlard Express. Drago les regarda partir avec un étrange pincement au cœur. Seulement, il leur faisait confiance

Et la vie à Poudlard suivit son cours habituel, ou presque, pendant l'année.

(Désolée, mais je ne me sens pas de tout écrire. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer les crises de jalousie de Drago, celles de Ron et Ginny, et des cours très difficiles, des cours de Duel qui s'intensifient...)

En mars, Dumbledore fit une annonce qui stupéfia un peu l'assemblée, surtout les plus jeunes :

« Chers élèves, en prévision d'une bataille pouvant éclater à n'importe quel moment, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'avancer les examens, sauf pour les BUSEs et les ASPICs, qui nécessitent la présence d'examinateurs. Les examens classiques auront lieu à partir du mois d'avril. Il va de soi que vos professeurs ne vous interrogeront que sur ce que vous avez vu. Pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, vous serez prévenus dès qu'une date sera fixée. Monsieur Potter, je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible, après votre dernier cours de la matinée. Bonne journée à tous.'

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?' Chuchota Hermione à Harry, assis à côté d'elle. La moitié de la salle semblait se poser la même question.

« Aucune idée, peut-être un message de Voldemort.' Répondit son frère tout aussi doucement.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

« Moi aussi.' Ils ne précisèrent pas plus leur pensée, et mangèrent en silence avant de se rendre en cours de Potion. Hermione faisait équipe avec Blaise, et Harry avec Neville.

Après le cours de métamorphose, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe, fourni par McGonagall, et monta l'escalier en colimaçon dissimulé par la gargouille. Il frappa à la porte, entra et s'assit en face du directeur.

« Bonjour, Harry.

« Bonjour, Professeur.

« Harry, un de nos espions nous a appris que Voldemort comptait attaquer avant la fin de l'année scolaire. C'est pour ça que les examens sont avancés.

« Oh… Et, pour la défense ?

« L'Ordre a réquisitionné tous les membres disponibles. Ils vont circuler le plus discrètement possible dans le château à partir de demain. De plus, les Préfets-en-Chef, tous deux membres de l'Ordre, vont devoir assurer une mission de protection discrète des plus jeunes. Je voudrais que les élèves les plus expérimentés les aident.

« Moi, par exemple ?

« Non, se serait trop dangereux. Toi, tu es prié de bien travailler en cours, de passer les ASPICs le mieux possible et de t'entraîner au maximum. Alison Taylor a accepté de te donner des cours de Duel tous les jours. Tu seras avec les plus expérimentés. Ils sont quatre.

« D'accord.

« J'espère que tu seras le plus prêt possible, le moment venu.

« Je serai le plus prêt possible. Mais aurons-nous suffisamment de combattants ? Il me semble que l'armée de Voldemort se renforce plus que la notre, non ?

« L'Ordre du Phoenix au complet sera là, certains élèves majeurs, et le Professeur Taylor est également membre d'une autre association. Je pense que certains d'entre eux seront avec nous.

« Oh ! Très bien.

« Tu peux aller déjeuner, Harry.

« Merci, Monsieur. Au revoir.

« A bientôt, Harry.'

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur légèrement inquiet.

Il retrouva ses amis à la table de Serdaigle, avec Neville, Luna, Lauren et Mark. Il s'assit près de sa sœur.

« Alors ?' Fit-elle.' Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

« Cours de duel tous les soirs, OdP dans le château, protection des plus jeunes par les plus âgés…

« Mais encore ?

« La Bataille aura sûrement lieu avant la fin de l'année.

« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je pense vraiment que tu peux le battre. Ne te préoccupe que de ça. Les Mangemorts, c'est pour nous.

« C'est gentil, Herm'. Merci. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.

« Le professeur Taylor va t'apprendre.

« Sûrement.' Ils finirent le repas dans un silence relatif.

Le soir, après son dernier cours (Botanique), il se rendit dans la salle qui accueillait les cours de Duel depuis le début de l'année avec Drago, convoqué lui aussi.

Il y retrouva Hermione, Mark et Lauren.

« Bienvenue à tous les deux, pour ces cours intensifs. Lors de la bataille, ça ne sera plus temps de jeter les petits sortilèges. Surtout pour toi, Potter, nous allons donc voir les Sortilèges Impardonnables.' Personne ne cilla.' L'Ordre du Phoenix, auquel nous appartenons tous, a capturé quelques Mangemorts. Nous allons nous exercer sur eux.' Elle ouvrit une porte et une dizaine de silhouettes, ligotées et bâillonnées, apparurent.' Ne jetez l'Impardonnable que lorsque vous êtes sûrs de ne pas le manquer. Il ne s'agit pas de se tromper de cible. Je vais vous observer et vous conseiller tout au long du combat. Il est évident que nous avons 

désactivé tous les lins qui unissaient ces Mangemorts à leur maître. On a également brisé leurs baguettes, c'est une de remplacement qu'on leur fournit. De plus, ce ne sont que des Mangemorts mineurs, l'Ordre a attrapé très peu de Mangemorts connus, et s'en est occupé lui-même. Surtout n'hésitez pas, parce qu'eux ne le feront pas. Drago, tu vas commencer. Ensuite Hermione. Puis Harry, Mark et en dernier Lauren. Harry tu finiras. Je pense que vous connaissez tous la formule et le mouvement. Si non, regardez faire les autres. Drago, tu vas affronter Jack Jones.'

Elle fit un mouvement de la main, et l'homme se retrouva détaché, avec une baguette, face à Drago.

« Allez-y.' Annonça le professeur.

Les deux hommes engagèrent d'abord un combat classique, puis Jones envoya un Doloris en direction de Drago, qui l'évita habilement et jeta un maléfice d'entrave au Mangemort. Celui-ci étant affaibli, il ne put éviter l'_endoloris_ prononcé par le jeune Malefoy.

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux fixés sur Drago. Harry s'étonna de son impassibilité. Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque Drago annonça la fin du combat par le terrible _Avada Kedavra_ qui ne manqua pas le Mangemort, qui s'écroula, mort, sur l'estrade. Le professeur fit disparaître le corps et demanda à Hermione de s'avancer. Harry regardait Drago d'un air discrètement surpris. La voix du professeur annonça :

« Vous savez, vous vous battrez contre des gens qui ont des dizaines, voire même des centaines pour certains, de morts sur les mains. Des gens qui sont prêts à tout pour vous tuer, vous, et tous les autres. Hermione, je pense que tu connais James Davis, l'Ordre l'a arrêté alors qu'il faisait ses classes de Mangemort, après le double assassinat d'Elisabeth et Jonathan Granger. Allez-y. Davis, battez-vous contre la fille de ceux que vous avez tué.'

Hermione s'avança vers le Mangemort pour lui donner la baguette de remplacement. Elle souriait, ce qui lui donnait un air légèrement effrayant, et sa voix, pas plus que le reste de son corps, ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle dit à son adversaire :

« J'étais là lors de ton arrestation. J'ai vu les visages des Grangers après leur décès. Ils n'avaient pas l'air horrifié, ils avaient l'air d'avoir été torturés. Alors, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois gentille. Même s'il faut utiliser l'Avada, je ne suis pas obligée de commencer par ça.'

Le Mangemort ne parut pas trop décontenancé, et jeta à la jeune fille un _Stupéfix_ qui la manqua de justesse. Elle répliqua par un _Expelliarmus_ qui frôla sa cible. Le Mangemort recula de quelques pas.

« _Vulnerare _!'s'écria la jeune fille en visant le bras du Mangemort. Une coupure nette apparut, d'une longueur d'environ dix centimètres. Elle continua, tout en parant les sorts affaiblis du Mangemort.

« _Endoloris_.' Chuchota-t-elle en détaillant bien le mouvement du poignet.

« _Sectumsempra _!' Le Mangemort s'effondra, le sang coulait de partout autour de lui. Il avait lâché la baguette. Hermione s'approcha de lui et prononça, nettement :

« _Avada Kedavra_.' De nouveau le mouvement du poignet avait été un peu lent, mais d'une précision extrême. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à lui en montrer toutes les subtilités, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle fit disparaître le cadavre et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé. Elle ramassa la baguette et la tendit au professeur.

« Merci, Miss. Harry, tu vas affronter Thomas Wilson. Plus d'une trentaine de morts à son actif. Allez-y.'

Thomas Wilson était un petit homme chétif, et Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu'il devait le tuer. Le combat commença donc par des sortilèges banals, entre _Expelliarmus _et _Stupéfix_ avec quelques _Petrificus totalus_, mais rien de bien méchant. Finalement, le professeur demanda à Harry de hausser le ton, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Harry jeta donc un maléfice d'entrave à Wilson, vis et lui lança l'_Avada Kedavra _en imaginant que Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait devant lui et en tentant d'imiter les mouvements d'Hermione. Un jet de lumière verte 

sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper la poitrine de Mangemort, qui s'effondra. Harry descendit de l'estrade et retourna s'asseoir près d'Hermione, qui lui serra la main en guise de réconfort.

« C'est toujours difficile la première fois.

« Pour toi aussi ?

« Pour tout le monde.

« C'était ta première fois ?

« Non. En mission pour l'Ordre. Un Mangemort a visé Remus. Heureusement, il l'a raté mais de peu. Je l'ai tué. Je ne savais même pas son nom, ni son âge, s'il avait une famille. Je savais juste qu'il avait failli tuer Remus, pour moi, c'était suffisant.

« Oh !

« Ici, on avait tous déjà tué, sauf toi. C'est pour ça que c'est nous qui sommes là. En dehors de nos aptitudes en Duel classique, on sait jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

« Oh !' Répéta Harry.

« Tu y arriveras, Harry. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est là. Pour t'aider, non ?

« Oui… Mais vous vous en sortez tous mieux que moi.' Ajouta-t-il en montrant Mark qui venait de terminer son combat.

« Parce qu'on a plus d'expérience. Et dans ce domaine, crois-moi, on regrette tous un peu d'en avoir autant.

« Pourquoi ? Les Mangemorts ne s'y attendent pas, ça crée un effet de surprise, non ?

« On a tué des gens, Harry. Des gens qui ont du sang sur les mains, des gens qui avaient ou allaient tuer, mais des êtres humains quand même. Des êtres humains qui n'ont pas choisi le même camp que nous. Depuis six mois, l'Ordre a arrêté de s'obstiner à capturer vivant. Ils combattent, et tuent s'ils ne s'en sortent pas autrement, ou si ça devient trop dangereux. On n'a plus le choix, mais eux non plus.

« Je crois que je comprend…

« Mais toi, Harry, ici, c'est de l'entraînement, des gens qui ont tué, on en est sûr. Le but, c'est que tu puisses tuer Voldemort. Et si c'est dur de te dire qu'ils ne sont que des cobayes, dis-toi que si tu ne les tues pas, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va le faire. Ces gens sont dangereux, Harry. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour hésiter.' Sa voix parut froide à Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car Lauren venait de tuer son Mangemort, et Alison réapparaissait sur l'estrade.

« Je crois que c'était la première fois que Potter tuait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Potter, tu vas devoir mettre plus de conviction sur les suivants. A toi, pour les cinq derniers.'

Il tua les trois premiers un par un, avec de plus en plus de facilité, puis le professeur lui dit qu'il devrait combattre les deux suivants ensembles. Elle ajouta qu'ils étaient assez dangereux. Il parvint tout de même à les achever tous les deux.

Le professeur le félicita et les congédia, leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain pour le prochain cours.

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle, où on les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Même si les maisons s'étaient rapprochées, on ne voyait pas souvent des élèves de maisons différentes ensemble, surtout Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs tables respectives, à leurs places habituelles. Hermione bavardait tranquillement avec Neville lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle se tourna et aperçut Ginny.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione. Je sais que j'ai été épouvantable avec toi après ce qu'il c'est passé le premier jour. En fait, ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler mais, euh… disons que quelqu'un me persuadait que j'avais raison, que tu trahissais les Gryffondors et … c'était plus simple pour moi de le croire plutôt que de venir m'excuser. J'ai eu tord et je le reconnais. 

Je comprendrais vraiment que tu m'en veuilles, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, je suis prête à le faire. Je pense que …

« Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Ca ne se voit pas, Ron ? J'essaye de me réconcilier avec ma meilleure amie.

« Mais, Ginny…

« Pas de ''Mais'', Ron, j'ai eu suffisamment tord de t'écouter te plaindre pendant des mois de la trahison de la femme de ta vie…' Ginny avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que toute la Grande Salle entende.

« Quoi ?!' S'exclamèrent ensemble Hermione, Harry et Drago (qui se rapprochèrent immédiatement, accompagnés de Blaise, puisqu'ils avaient fini de manger).

« Tu n'étais pas au courant, Hermione ? Ron essaye de sortir avec toi de puis, euh… deux ans. A peu près. On a tous un peu essayé de freiner ses rêves, mais bon. De toute façon, c'est toi qui décide.

« Oh ! En fait, je ne voulais pas vous le dire, mais depuis à peu près deux ans, je suis avec quelqu'un. Donc s'il m'en avait parlé, j'aurais dit non de toute façon. En plus, vu la façon dont il se comporte…

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un depuis deux ans ? Et c'est toujours le même, mais c'est magnifique !' Hurla Ginny.' Hermione, même si on n'est pas redevenues les meilleures amies du monde, je voudrais être là pour ton mariage ! S'il te plaît…

« En fait, ça fait presque deux ans, mais avec une pause de deux mois avant qu'il ne vienne s'excuser pour une crise de jalousie, non justifiée, bien sûr.

« S'il est revenu, c'est ça qui compte. Et en plus il s'est excusé ! Mais c'est qu'il tient à toi ! Si en plus il est jaloux, il faudra vraiment vous marier, comme ça, plus de raison…

« C'est gentil, Ginny.

« Tu sais, Weasley… Il faudra aussi que son futur mari soit d'accord.' Précisa Drago.

« Tu seras sûrement invitée, Ginny. Surtout si tu acceptes de m'aider pour les préparatifs ! Tu es extraordinairement douée pour les robes, les coiffures, le maquillage et tout ça !

« Super ! Promis juré, je t'aiderai ! Tu comptes te marier en été ou en hiver ? Plutôt en été, non ? Je te connais bien, et en plus, les robes pour l'été sont très très jolies. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir emprunter le livre de ma mère sur les mariages ! Il y a plein d'idées sympas… Bon il y en a qui sont assez vieux jeu, mais il y en a des plus modernes, et…

« Tu sais Weasley, je pense que la future mariée devrait en parler à son futur mari.

« Il faudrait aussi que le futur marié me demande en mariage…' Ajouta Hermione, en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

« Tu lui répondrais oui ?' Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, en regardant son amie.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy.' Intervint Ron.

« Je pense qu'en effet, je répondrais oui s'il me le demandait.' Coupa la Gryffondor.

« Et tu préfèrerais qu'il te le demande discrètement ou devant témoins ?

« Du moment qu'il me le demande, c'est l'essentiel. En fait, je crois qu'on a assez fait dans la discrétion…

« Tu serais prête à assumer une relation cachée ?

« Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Avec la guerre qui se prépare, les problèmes de maisons, ils me passent par-dessus la tête.

« Ca veut dire qu'en plus, il n'est pas à Gryffondor ?!' Coupa Ron.

« C'est ça, Ronald. Je peux me choisir un petit ami qui ne soit pas à Gryffondor et rester avec.

« C'est qui ? C'est qui ?' Ginny paraissait malade d'impatience.

« Ginny, laisse-la tranquille. Elle a le droit d'avoir des secrets.

« Merci, Neville.

« De toute façon, tu le sauras bientôt, Weasley.

« Parce que tu sais qui c'est, toi, Malefoy ?' Demanda Ron. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu l'as ?

« J'ai quoi ?' Fit ce dernier avec un faux air innocent.

« Potter, arrête ça tout de suite et donne-la moi !

« Jamais !' Fit le Potter en question en s'enfuyant. Drago se lança à sa poursuite, qui ne dura pas longtemps. Harry finit par sortir une petite boîte rouge et argent d'une poche intérieure de sa robe. Il la tendit à Drago qui la lança à Hermione avant de revenir vers elle, suivit de Harry.

« Vas-y, ouvre.' Fit-il.

Ce qu'elle fit. Et elle découvrit une splendide bague. Elle était en or, et une rangée de petits diamants étaient incrustés. Sous la bague, un papier : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Alors ?' Interrogea Drago.

« Alors oui !' Répondit Hermione.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui tendit la bague, et sa main gauche, à l'annulaire de laquelle il passa le bijou.

« Potter, tu embrasses ma fiancée, c'est toi qui va recevoir mon poing dans la figure.

« Malefoy, tu me la rends malheureuse, je te tue. Avec ou sans magie.' Répondit Harry.

« Tu sors avec Malefoy ??' S'exclamèrent tous les Gryffondors du coin.

« Ouais ! Ca pose un problème à quelqu'un ?' Demanda le Malefoy désigné.

« Non, c'est juste qu'on ne s'y attendait pas…' Répondirent sincèrement Neville et Ginny.

« Si ! Une Gryffondor ne devrait pas sortir avec un Serpentard.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Elle serait membre de l'Ordre et lui Mangemort que j'applaudirai quand même !' S'écria Ginny.

« Ginny ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

« Oh si, Ronald ! Et n'essaye pas de cacher ta jalousie par les différences théoriques entre les maisons ! Si elle est heureuse avec lui, on n'a rien à dire !

« Merci, Ginny !

« Je t'en prie, Mione. Et félicitations.' Ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui, félicitations.' Renchérirent Harry, Blaise, Neville, Lauren, Luna, Mark et quelques élèves qui s'étaient approchés.

« Merci.' Répondirent les nouveaux fiancés.

A part Ron et les Serpentards qui gardaient leur air impassible, tout le monde était content pour eux, et la semaine se poursuivit dans le plus grand calme. Les cours de Duel duraient une heure, au cours de laquelle Harry affrontait tour à tour les quatre élèves du professeur Taylor.

Voili voilou pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je pense que c'est l'avant dernier, mais comme je n'ai pas tout écrit …

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Merci à ceux qui ont gentiment commenté le premier, ça m'a fait très plaisir… 


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.

Au bout de deux semaines, le professeur Taylor trouva qu'ils avaient assez travaillé les duels.

Le lundi suivant, au petit-déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Je voudrais m'adresser tout d'abord aux élèves de cinquième et septième années. Nous ne sommes que le 20 mars mais j'ai réussi à obtenir des examinateurs pour la semaine prochaine. Les BUSES auront donc lieu du lundi 27 mars au jeudi 30 mars. Les ASPICs auront lieu du 3 au 6 avril. Bonne chance à tous. Je veux aussi rappeler aux élèves n'ayant pas eu d'examens officiels que les cours sont tout de même importants pour l'année prochaine. Merci.'

Le soir même, Harry apprit qu'ils allaient tous les quatre apprendre à devenir des animagi. Selon le professeur Taylor, cela faisait travailler la concentration, et c'était une diversion à envisager.

« De plus,' ajouta-t-elle,' on ne ressent pas les même choses. Nous ne nous déclarerons pas au ministère, je vous préviens. L'animal que vous serez dépend de vos pouvoirs. Si vous êtes là, vous pouvez tous prétendre à de gros animaux, mais après ça dépend aussi de vous. Tout ceci doit bien évidemment rester secret.'

Les cours qui suivirent furent entièrement consacrés à la transformation.

Le vendredi 31 mars, Hermione était capable de se transformer à volonté en lionne (elle n'est pas à Gryffoondor pour rien, elle), Harry en cerf (les gènes, peut-être), Drago en loup, Mark en chien (genre terre-neuve, pas caniche) et Lauren devint un chat (noir).

Le professeur Taylor était très fière d'eux. Elle leur laissa leur week-end pour que les septièmes années puissent réviser leurs ASPICs.

Ils passèrent presque normalement leurs ASPICs, puis continuèrent à aller en cours, presque normalement. Ils remarquèrent, sans trop de surprise, que l'accent avait été mis sur les cours de combat. La matinée des sixièmes et septièmes années était entièrement consacrée à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin était assisté du professeur Taylor. L'après-midi, ils avaient des matières moins violentes. Les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose étaient obligatoires, il fallait prendre deux matières supplémentaires, au choix.

Le mardi 12 mai 1998, Dumbledore prit la parole au petit-déjeuner.

« Chers élèves, selon nos dernières informations, il semblerait que Lord Voldemort souhaite nous attaquer à la fin du mois. Restez calmes, s'il vous plaît.' Heureusement, il avait encore de l'autorité et la Grande Salle resta parfaitement silencieuse.' Tous les élèves mineurs vont être évacués dès demain. Les élèves majeurs qui souhaitent rester pour aider de notre côté seront les bienvenus. Les autres, vous rentrerez avec le Poudlard Express et les plus jeunes. Je dois toutefois préciser à ceux qui voudraient rester que ce sera dangereux. Ne restez que si vous êtes parfaitement sûrs de vous. Ceux qui veulent ou qui doivent partir, allez faire vos valises. »

Lorsque tous les élèves mineurs et leurs aînés non volontaires eurent quitté la salle, il ne restait plus grand monde.

Sans surprise, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Lauren, Mark, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Seamus et Dean avaient choisi de rester.

Cependant, et ce fut une surprise, Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'arrêta derrière Hermione.

« Sors de cette salle, Hermione. Tu as des valises à préparer.

« Non, je reste.

« Ne te bats pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu y sois.

« J'y serais. Que tu le veuilles, ou non.' Ajouta-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

« Et pourquoi pas ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de tels risques !

« Je suis majeure, Harry, je peux décider moi-même.

« Hermione, sors de cette salle et va faire tes valises !

« Non !

« Si !

« Non !

« Si !

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas me battre, et je pourrais envisager de le faire.

« Je ne veux pas te voir sur un champ de bataille !

« Je me cacherai, tu ne me verras pas.

« Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi !

« Je suis capable de me défendre. Tu n'as rien à craindre en ce qui me concerne.

« Hermione, je …

« Non, Harry ! Je suis plus âgée que toi, en plus, c'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, de te protéger et tout le blabla qui va avec. Je suis morte d'inquiétude, pour toi, à l'idée que tu devras aller affronter l'un des plus puissants mages noirs de l'époque, mais j'accepte. J'accepte, Harry, parce que je sais que tu veux le faire.

« Je…

« Tu n'as pas choisi de le faire, mais maintenant que tu sais que c'est à toi de le faire, tu veux le faire. Moi, je suis égoïste : Je préfèrerais largement que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, Dumbledore, Remus, Alison … N'importe qui plutôt que toi ! Mais tu vas le faire, et je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Je ne pourrais pas non plus t'aider lorsque tu seras face à lui ! Parce que c'est ton combat ! Mais je peux t'aider à arriver dans un état favorable face à lui, parce que s'il veut te tuer lui-même, si tu étais fatigué, blessé ou je ne sais trop quoi, ça l'arrangerait bien ! Alors, ton rôle, c'est de tuer Voldemort. Le mien, c'est que tu arrives devant lui en assez bon état. J'ai commencé l'été passé avec les entraînements, j'ai continué cette année avec les cours et les duels, ces dernières semaines, j'étais encore là pour t'entraîner. Tu as tout fait pour me tenir à l'écart des tes frasques un peu dangereuses. Je l'ai accepté. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me battre cette fois ci, Harry.

« Je …

« Tu ne me verras pas sur le champ de bataille, Harry, mais j'y serai ! Je serai derrière toi, tout le temps, comme je le fais depuis longtemps.

« Tu peux rester loin derrière moi, aussi. Par exemple, tu te mets derrière une fenêtre du château et tu m'observes avec des jumelles.

« Tu es stupide ! Occupe-toi de Voldemort, tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. Et laisse-moi m'occuper des Mangemorts ! Ne t'en préoccupe que si tu n'as pas le choix.

« Je…

« Non ! Je m'occuperai personnellement de Bellatrix ! Tu sais bien que je ne la raterai pas ! Elle a tué Sirius, elle a torturé Franck et Alice, elle était la tutrice du meurtre des Granger… Non, je ne resterai pas au château. Cette femme, je veux lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle a fait ! Et mêle-toi de tes affaires, Harry. Je ne t'interdis pas d'aller tuer Voldemort, ne m'interdis pas d'aller me battre !

« D'accord, Hermione, d'accord. Mais promets-moi de faire attention.

« Promis.

« Promets de tout faire pour rester en vie.

« Si tu promets aussi.

« Je veux te voir après la bataille, Mione, ce qui implique qu'on doit survivre tous les deux.

« Ca marche.' Sourit la grande sœur. Ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'acceptation.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny :

« Toi aussi, j'aimerais te revoir en vie à la fin.

Puis Harry se dirigea vers Drago.

« Tu m'as promis que tu la rendrais heureuse. Elle ne le sera pas sans toi. Arrange-toi pour rester en vie aussi longtemps qu'elle.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je pourrai pour ça.

« Merci.' Il sourit.' Une recommandation, Professeur ?

« Certains parmi vous sont membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. A ceux-là, je vais demander de ressortir vos bandeaux, et de ne plus les quitter.' Certains élèves (Harry, Hermione, Drago, Lauren, Mark …) sortirent de leurs sacs un foulard noir, sur lequel était dessiné un phœnix écarlate. Les garçons le mirent à leurs poignets, les filles s'en servirent pour retenir leurs cheveux.' Maintenant, je vous prierais d'accepter que nous sommes tous dans le même camp, par conséquent, je propose que vous vous installiez tous à la table des Poufsouffles.' Les élèves allèrent rejoindre Mark et ses condisciples.' Bien, maintenant, je dois vous prévenir que c'est à cette table que je veux vous voir demain midi. Demain matin sera votre dernier repas avec tous vos amis.' Vous pouvez sortir. Vous avez votre journée de libre. Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie et vers leurs amis.

Le professeur Taylor retint leur attention une minute supplémentaire.

« Je veux voir mes _Oméga_ dans une demi-heure, en tenue, devant mon bureau. Merci.'

Harry, Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Ginny et Pansy (qui sortait avec Blaise) se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Les trois jeunes filles étaient assises sur les genoux de leurs petits-amis respectifs. Pansy grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' Demanda Drago.

« Mes parents vont me tuer quand ils découvriront que je suis restée.

« Si tu les vois pendant le combat, ils vont sûrement essayer.

« Je ne pourrai jamais me battre contre mes parents.' Gémit la jeune fille.

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait se battre, elle n'a pas précisé de quel côté.' Répondit Drago.

« Ma mère sera neutre, comme toujours.' Compléta Blaise.

« Mes parents et tous mes frères sont de notre côté. C'est sûr que c'est peut-être plus facile.

« Nos parents sont morts.' Finirent Harry et Hermione.

« J'espère qu'on sera, au moins, tous les six vivants à la fin.' Fit Blaise.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi.' Répondit Harry.

« Harry ?

« Quoi, Hermione ?

« Si l'un d'entre nous venait à mourir, ce que je ne souhaite pas, tu ne serais pas responsable. On n'a pas eu besoin de toi pour choisir de nous battre.

« Tu sais que tu me connais trop bien, Mione.

« C'est pour ça que je te dis ça. Je t'ai vu après la mort de Sirius, Harry, et tu n'étais déjà pas bien responsable. Là, tu le serais encore moins.

« Merci.

« Je t'en prie.'

Ils passèrent ensuite une dizaine de minutes à discuter de tout et de rien, puis Hermione se leva.

« Bon, ben… Drago et moi allons vous laisser… A plus tard…'

Elle prit le bras de son blondinet préféré et sortit de la Salle pour se rendre devant le bureau d'Alison, après être passés par leur appartement pour se changer. Ils attendirent Mark et Lauren puis entrèrent.

« Bonjour à vous, je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié. Je voulais vous présenter les équipes qui se joindront à nous lors de la bataille. Le professeur Dumbledore leur a prêté des appartements. Voici les _Gamma_, l'équipe _Epsilon_, les _Thêta_, les _Kappa_, les _Lambda_, les _Sigma_, les _Tau_, l'équipe _Upsilon_ et les _Phi_.' Elle montra à chaque fois un groupe de cinq personnes.' Comme j'ai posé notre camp en premier, les autres, même s'ils le voulaient, ne 

pourraient pas se joindre à Voldemort. C'est la règle, on ne se bat pas contre une autre Licorne.'

« D'accord. Donc on recommence avec les identités de Licornes, c'est ça ?

« Oui, quand vous êtes en tenue. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.'

Ils saluèrent et sortirent. Hermione et Drago retournèrent dans leur appartement pour repasser des vêtements normaux.

« Comment tu fais pour connaître si bien Harry ?

« Je le connais depuis longtemps, c'est tout.

« Moi aussi, ça fait presque sept ans que je le côtoie.

« Tu n'es pas avec lui dans les moments très difficiles. Je suis presque toujours à proximité.

« Presque toujours ?

« Quand je suis en mission, je ne suis pas disponible pour les états d'âme d'Harry.

« Et pourquoi il semble plus s'inquiéter de toi que de Ginny ?

« Je suppose qu'il tient plus à moi qu'à Ginny…

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? Ginny est ton amie, pourtant.

« Je tiens plus à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, Dray.

« Tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi ?!

« Disons que je tiens à vous de façon différente. Harry, c'est mon petit frère, comme on n'a plus de famille, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

« Ton frère ?

« Oui. Et pour lui qui n'a jamais vraiment eu de famille, je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste qui y ressemble. C'est normal qu'il tienne à moi.'

Ils parlèrent ensuite de sujets plus légers, de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis à la table de Serpentard.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi entre couples puis dinèrent tous ensemble à la table de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient chacun à leur table. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

« Chers élèves, c'est une cruelle déception pour moi que de vous faire partir maintenant. Cependant je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère vous revoir dès l'année prochaine. Après le petit-déjeuner, vous rejoindrez le Poudlard-Express, vos parents sont prévenus. Bon appétit.'

Les élèves applaudirent sans joie, puis mangèrent sans entrain.

A dix heures, les élèves qui avaient choisi de partir furent rassemblés dans le hall, puis se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard dans les diligences.

Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves, qui retournèrent dans la Grande-Salle, à la table des Poufsouffles.

A la table de Serpentard étaient assis quarante-cinq personnes, toutes vêtues de blanc et avec un tatouage représentant une licorne sur le bras droit.

A la table des Gryffondors étaient installées environ cinquante personnes, portant à leur poignet ou dans leurs cheveux le foulard de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Presque tous les professeurs étaient assis à leur table, sauf Hagrid, Chourave et Sinistra, qui accompagnaient les plus jeunes, ainsi que Trelawney, qui était restée dans sa tour, comme à son habitude.

A la fin du déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, qu'il obtint aisément.

« Merci à tous, chers amis, d'être là. Comme vous le savez, d'ici quelques jours, Voldemort risque d'attaquer le château. Nous le connaissons mieux que lui, nous y sommes avant lui, nous avons donc l'avantage des lieux. Cependant, nous n'avons pas l'avantage du nombre. C'est pourquoi je voudrais rappeler aux anciens élèves que les maisons ne comptent plus, nous sommes tous dans le même camp. Je souhaite remercier les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui sont venus nous prêter main forte, malgré leurs occupations. Je voudrais également remercier le professeur Taylor, qui nous a mis en contact avec plusieurs membres du Clan des Licornes, une organisation assez puissante qui nous aidera sans doute beaucoup. 

Merci donc à eux d'être parmi nous. De plus, les êtres de l'eau nous ont assuré de leur soutien. Si jamais un Mangemort s'approchait trop de l'eau, ils sont prêts à s'en occuper. En revanche, pour nous, ils acceptent de nous aider. Concernant les centaures, nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Si un petit groupe acceptait d'aller dialoguer avec eux, ce ne serait pas de refus.

« Professeur Dumbledore,' Fit Hermione,' je suis volontaire pour aller trouver les centaures.

« J'irai avec elle, Monsieur.' Ajouta Drago.

« Je les accompagnerai.' Précisa Charlie Weasley.

« Merci à tous les trois. Je pense que vous pouvez vous en sortir seuls. Vous pourrez partir quand vous le désirerez. Ne traînez pas trop en chemin, cependant, la Forêt Interdite ne doit pas son nom qu'aux centaures.

« Bien, Monsieur.' Répondirent les trois jeunes.

Ils passèrent encore un moment avec leurs amis, puis partirent se préparer pour une expédition dans la forêt.

Ils suivirent tout d'abord le sentier classique, puis s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt.

« J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas sur Bane, je crois qu'il ne nous aime pas…

« C'est normal. Peu de centaures tolèrent les êtres humains.

« Donc tu penses qu'on n'a aucune chance ?

« Si je pensais ça, je ne me serais jamais proposée pour y aller.

« Donc tu crois qu'on peut les convaincre ?' Fit Drago avec espoir.

« Je pense qu'on peut survivre, oui. Pourquoi es-tu venu, si tu n'y crois pas ?

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller sans moi !

« Et pourquoi ?

« Harry me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

« C'est très possible. Et si tu reviens sans moi, tu risques de souffrir.

« Je n'aurais pas besoin d'Harry s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.' Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis :

« Merci.

« Dites, les jeunes…'Intervint Charlie.' Il faudrait un peu accélérer, non ?

« Non, il vaut mieux avancer doucement. Que les centaures ne prennent pas notre arrivée comme une agression.' Répondit Hermione.

« Ca me paraît assez juste.

« Je suppose qu'avec les dragons, vous agissez pareil, non ? Il faut gagner leur confiance.

« Comment tu sais, pour les dragons ?

« Ginny m'en a parlé.

« Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait de nous à ses amis.

« Elle est très fière de ses frères, tu sais.

Hermione et Charlie ne purent cependant pas continuer leur discussion à propos des Weasley car un groupe de cinq centaures s'avança vers eux, arcs en main.

« Ne bougez plus.' Ordonna le premier centaure.

Les trois missionnés s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

« Hermione, Drago et Charlie.' Répondit Hermione en se désignant puis en montrant ses coéquipiers.' Nous sommes venus négocier avec vous.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous écouter ?

« Nous pensons que vous êtes autant concernés par ce qui se prépare que nous.

« C'est-à-dire ?

« La guerre entre les sorciers de Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phœnix ne va pas tarder à débuter. Nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez quand ce moment arrivera.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider ?

« Les Mangemorts ne sont pas si respectueux vis-à-vis des autres espèces que Dumbledore. Si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, vous avez toutes les chances de finir en esclavage ou tués.

« Nous saurons nous défendre.

« Nous savons que vous êtes courageux et capable de vous battre. Mais vous ne serez pas assez nombreux. Si vous acceptez de nous aider, nous avons de bien meilleures chances de gagner.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous, exactement ?

« Juste que vous soyez à nos côtés lors de la bataille, qui aura lieu, selon nos informateurs, avant la fin du mois.

« Que voulez-vous dire par, ''à vos côtés'' ?

« Nous souhaiterions que vous éliminiez de nombreux partisans de Voldemort. Nous vous demandons juste de vous approcher de la lisière de la forêt et de vous servir de vos arcs contre nos ennemis.

« Vous n'attendez pas de nous que nous nous joignons à vos rangs ?

« Nous pensons que vous êtes plus à l'aise avec vos arcs à distance. Vous n'avez pas de baguette magique pour vous protéger des sorts. Nous ne vous demandons pas de vous mettre en première ligne pour être assassinés par des Mangemorts.

« Je vais devoir en référer à mon clan. Mais vous avez devant vous les cinq centaures les plus influents dans cette forêt. Je ne pense donc pas prendre de risque en vous disant que nous serons placés comme vous l'avez indiqué lorsque le jour sera venu.

« Merci. Une fois que la guerre sera finie, et si nous avons gagné, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous être utile, n'hésitez pas.

« Vous pouvez retourner au près de votre supérieur. Vous direz que Magorian doit en référer à son troupeau, mais qu'il pense accepter votre requête.

« Firenze soutiendra Magorian dans sa démarche, soyez-en certaine. Et si vous voyez Harry Potter, dites-lui que j'ai été fier de venir en aide à quelqu'un comme lui.

« Je lui dirai, soyez-en sûr. Nous allons rentrer chez nous. Merci pour votre écoute, et votre soutien.

Les centaures ne répondirent rien. Ils les regardèrent partir à travers la forêt interdite avant de se diriger eux-mêmes vers leur troupeau.

Hermione, Drago et Charlie ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis ce dernier pris la parole.

« Félicitations Hermione. Tu peux être fière de toi.

« Merci, Charlie.

« Tu sais, au début, je n'étais pas convaincu du possible succès de cette mission. Mais vraiment, tu as été impeccable.

« C'est gentil. Bon, on se dépêche ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et pressèrent le pas.

Ils sortirent assez rapidement de la Forêt Interdite et retrouvèrent les autres quelques minutes avant le diner dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

« Alors, comment cela c'est-il passé ?

« Très bien, Monsieur. Magorian a dit qu'il était d'accord de nous aider. Il doit demander l'avis à son peuple mais il pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

« Merveilleux. Félicitations à tous les trois.

« Vous savez, Professeur, c'est Hermione qui a tout fait. Elle a été parfaite devant le chef des centaures.' Fit Charlie.

« Très bien, Miss Granger.

Ils saluèrent Charlie et allèrent s'asseoir avec les élèves de l'année pendant que Charlie retrouvait les membres de l'Ordre.

Drago paraissait plutôt taciturne, et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'Harry attrapa Hermione par la taille pour lui dire qu'il était très fier d'elle. Blaise se tourna vers lui.

« Ca ne va pas, Drago ?

« Si, si. Tout va bien.

« On le voit tous que tu es bizarre. Dis-nous ce qu'il y a.' Fit Hermione.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu t'entends bien avec Ginny que tu dois faire de même avec ses frères…

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

« Tu n'as pas du tout apprécié les compliments de Charlie dans la forêt ?

« Evidemment que ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il me félicite ! Il a quand même beaucoup d'expérience par rapport à nous.

« Moi, je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié qu'il te drague devant moi.

« Il ne me draguait pas, Dray. Tu es encore en train de me faire une crise de jalousie pour rien.

« Je ne fais jamais de crise de jalousie pour rien !

« Si, chaque fois que je vois Harry sans toi !

« Quoi ?!' S'exclama Harry.' Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

« Parce que ça ne concerne que lui et moi.

« Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

« Elle m'a promis que je pourrai être son témoin pour son mariage. Il faut donc que je me tienne au courant pour savoir qui sera le futur marié.

« Quoi ?! Tu insinues qu'elle voudrait me quitter ?

« Oh ! Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ?

« Harry, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que ça devait rester entre nous…

« Mais je n'avais pas compris que tu parlais de ça… Je suis désolé, je sais que tu aurais voulu lui annoncer toi-même, mais…

« Euh, Harry, je crois qu'on va arrêter… Parce que ton meilleur ami est en train de faire une crise de je ne sais quoi…

« Drago, on plaisantait, ne t'en fais pas.

« Vous plaisantiez ?! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

« Euh… Pour nous si !' Firent Harry et Hermione en riant.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, de même que les jours suivants. Ils se préparaient intensément à la future bataille.

Ils furent légèrement surpris lorsqu'un matin, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le château.

Tout le monde savait que cela signifiait le début de l'attaque. Hermione quitta à regret les bras de Drago et regarda son réveil : 3h30. Les Mangemorts souhaitaient sans doute faire ça avec un effet de surprise. Ils se préparèrent, habillés normalement d'abord et descendirent rapidement pour retrouver leurs amis. Sans grande surprise, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient tous là. Dumbledore annonça :

« Chers amis, il est temps d'y aller. J'espère en revoir le maximum à la fin de la journée.'

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Hermione se précipita vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Etreinte qu'il lui rendit avec autant de force. Quand ils se lâchèrent, leurs amis purent voir leurs yeux briller.

« Bonne chance, Harry.

« A tout à l'heure, Mione.

« N'oublie pas, fais ta vie pour retrouver Voldemort, ne t'occupe pas du reste… Ni Mangemorts, ni alliés. Ca ne te regarde pas.

« Je sais. Mais si tu n'es plus là à la fin, tu vas le regretter.

« C'est ça. A tout à l'heure, dans ce monde ou dans un autre.

« Dans celui-là, j'espère.

« Ca ne dépend que de toi.

Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre les autres dans le hall. Elle se rendit dans un couloir, se métamorphosa en licorne puis repris sa forme humaine, habillée en Licorne, le tatouage étincelant sur son épaule. Elle ramassa le foulard de l'Ordre qu'elle avait posé par terre et rejoignit les autres. Si certains furent surpris de voir une Licorne qui appartenait à l'Ordre, puis une deuxième lorsque Drago apparut, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter, ils furent rapidement dehors et dispersés pour essayer d'avoir un maximum de Mangemorts pour un minimum de pertes. Avant que la première attaque débute, un jet de flèches jaillit de la forêt, touchant un certain nombre de Mangemorts. A ce moment là, la bataille débuta. Harry chercha Hermione des yeux pendant quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'une Licorne jeta un sort mortel sur un Mangemort qui avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, il se reconcentra sur ses priorités.

Il se dirigea donc vers le centre de la bataille, tout en jetant souvent des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il s'aperçut ainsi que ses amis n'étaient pas isolés. En effet, Ginny était à proximité de Neville et Luna, Blaise restait avec Pansy. Il remarqua également Ron, Seamus et Dean, qui étaient tous les trois assez en retrait. En revanche, il ne vit ni Hermione, ni Drago, que se soit en première ligne, où il avait tout d'abord regardé, ou derrière.

Finalement, il se retourna complètement, pensant qu'au-moins Hermione avait décidé de rester près de lui, mais ne vit qu'une autre Licorne, avec un bandeau de l'Ordre, qui elle aussi lança un sort mortel par-dessus son épaule éliminant de nouveau un Mangemort dont le sort lancé se stoppa avant de le toucher. La Licorne se tourna vers lui, et lui dit d'une voix qui lui semblait connue qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses amis et de se préoccuper de son sort. Puis elle se retourna et repartit dans l'autre sens, sa longue tresse brune ondulant derrière elle. Il continua son chemin vers là où, il le croyait, se trouvait Voldemort.

Immédiatement, Hermione, car c'était elle, fit demi-tour et suivit discrètement Harry, tout en jetant un maximum de sortilèges mortels sur les Mangemorts qui étaient un peu trop motivés à viser Harry. Soudain, face à elle s'avança Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle reconnut même derrière son masque. Elle pianota rapidement sur son tatouage qui, grâce à un mécanisme complexe, envoyait le message à Alison et au membre de l'équipe à qui elle voulait s'adresser. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à se battre contre celle qui avait tué Sirius et tant d'autres, Drago arriva à ses côtés. Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura :

« Harry n'est pas loin. Suis-le et empêche-le au maximum de se battre.' Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers son ami, laissant la jeune fille et son adversaire, laquelle prit soudain la parole.

« Je pensais que tu aurais demandé à ton ami de rester avec toi, jeune fille. Tu n'es pas prudente.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me battre contre toi.

« C'est que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, alors. Car je suis une des…

« Je sais bien qui tu es, Bellatrix.' La coupa Hermione.

« Tu me reconnais malgré mon costume et mon masque ? C'est étonnant.

« Je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où, tu as fait tellement de mal que cela se sent.

« En revanche, toi, ma petite, tu ne dois pas être très importante puisque je ne te connais pas.

« Tu es moins clairvoyante que moi, peut-être…

« Tu portes effectivement un masque, toi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas dans le même genre. Je croyais que l'Ordre du Phœnix était suffisamment fier de ses actions pour ne pas se cacher, je m'étais donc trompée.

« Tu n'es donc pas si fière de tes actions que ça, alors.' Remarqua Hermione.

« Si, au contraire. Mais mon Maître tient beaucoup aux traditions.

« Sache qu'il en est de même pour moi. Sauf que je n'ai pas un maître tel que le tien.

« Effectivement, sinon tu ne serais pas en face de moi. Mais c'est dommage pour toi, puisque tu vas mourir bientôt de ma main, une des plus fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« En fait, je doute que cela se passe comme ça, je dirais presque la même chose que toi, sauf que je remplacerait ton Seigneur des Ténèbres par l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Oh. Je te trouve bien présomptueuse jeune fille.

« Nous verrons, Bellatrix, nous verrons…

Elle lança presque simultanément un sortilège de désarmement, un éclair de stupéfixion et un maléfice d'entrave. Bellatrix parvint à éviter les deux premiers, mais se retrouva par terre sous l'effet du troisième sort. Hermione la désarma.

« Tu vois, Bellatrix, je pense avoir eu raison.

« Tu n'oseras pas me tuer. Et même si tu essayais, tu serais incapable de jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable.

« C'est ce que tu crois ? _Endoloris_.' Murmura Hermione.' Tu en es toujours aussi sûre à présent ?' Ajouta-t-elle après avoir levé le sortilège.

« J'avoue que tu me surprend, petite. Même après la mort de son cher parrain, le petit Potter ne parvenait pas à lancer correctement un Doloris.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Maintenant, il sait le faire.

« Oh. Et toi tu maitrises aussi l'Avada Kedravra.

« En effet.

« Je ne te crois pas.

« C'est ton problème. Seulement, tu as fait trop de mal pour que je me contente de te le lancer maintenant.

« Oh ! Et qu'ai-je fait, selon toi ?

« Je ne vais te dire que ce qui me concerne, ou concerne mes amis… Par où pourrais-je commencer ? Oh, je sais. Tout d'abord, tu es une Mangemorte, et vu ce dont tu te vantes, tu dois avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de sang sur les mains. Mais surtout, tu as torturé et rendu fous Franck et Alice Longdubat… Tu te rappelles d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Et de leur fils, Neville ? Il avait deux ans. Maintenant il en a dix-huit, et est un de mes meilleurs amis… Et puis, tu as tué Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, et ton propre cousin. J'étais là au ministère, vois-tu ? Je sais aussi que tu étais responsable du meurtre de ceux qui furent mes parents, l'an dernier, les Granger. Vois-tu, Bellatrix, je les aimais beaucoup, et même si tu ne tenais pas la baguette, je sais que tout ou presque était ton idée. Donc pour tout ça, et pour beaucoup d'autres choses, je suis ravie de t'avoir en face de moi. Les autres auraient été beaucoup plus expéditifs.

« Je vois… Et c'est toi qui protégeait Potter depuis le début du combat, non ?

« Effectivement. Tous les morts qui sont sur le chemin d'Harry jusqu'à toi sont de moi.

« Et tu n'as pas peur de le laisser seul ?

« Quelqu'un de confiance est avec lui, je m'en suis assurée. Bon, finissons-en Bellatrix. Il faut que je retrouve Harry après.'

Elle brisa sèchement la baguette de Bellatrix. Puis elle jeta un nouveau Doloris. La Mangemorte ne cria pas. Hermione intensifia progressivement son sort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Bellatrix se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Elle lui lança alors le Sectumsempra, et vit la peau de son adversaire s'ouvrir en plusieurs endroits. Elle referma les coupures proches des organes vitaux, et jeta un Doloris à pleine puissance. Bellatrix hurla. Hermione lança alors à sa victime.

« Sois soulagée. Tu vas avoir la preuve de ma maitrise de l'Avada bientôt. _Avada Kedavra._' Finit-elle.

Le cadavre de Bellatrix trembla d'un dernier soubresaut puis s'immobilisa totalement.

Elle sentit alors un message se dessiner sur son épaule : _D. Je ne pourrais pas tuer ma mère. _

Elle localisa Drago grâce à leur lien de Licornes et se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et lui, tout en procédant à une action de nettoyage des Mangemorts qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son ami :

« Je m'occupe d'Harry. Va avec ta mère dans le château. Sortilèges de désillusion et lévitation. Tu peux essayer de la convaincre de rester avec nous.

« Merci. Et bonne chance pour Harry.

Elle hocha la tête et se lança à nouveau à la suite d'Harry, qui arriva finalement près de Voldemort.

Elle resta à une dizaine de pas derrière lui, et put ainsi entendre la discussion entre les deux ennemis.

« Bonjour, Potter.

« Salut, Jedusor.' Répondit Harry.

« Comment vas-tu, mon cher Harry ?

« Je me sentirais mieux si j'avais pu dormir quelques heures de plus… Mais sinon tout va bien. Et de ton côté ?

« Oh, moi ? Tout va bien également, mes Mangemorts les plus expérimentés s'ont pas encore perdu un seul duel face à ton armée.

« Ce n'est plus vrai.' Intervint Hermione.' Bellatrix Lestrange est décédée.

« C'est impossible !

« Hélas… Elle a trouvé plus fort qu'elle.

« _Accio Bellatrix_' Prononça Voldemort. Il fut stupéfait en voyant son corps si abimé.

« Désolée. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. Je vais vous laisser.' Elle recula de nouveau.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Tom. Si nous commencions notre affaire à présent ?

« Pourquoi pas ? Je vois que tu as réussi à échapper à mes Mangemorts mais ce ne sera pas le cas contre moi.

« Nous verrons, Tom, nous verrons.' Répliqua Harry.

Ils engagèrent donc le combat. Derrière eux, Hermione, qui avait appelé la fin de son équipe en renfort, s'assurait qu'aucun Mangemort ne puisse intervenir afin d'aider Voldemort contre Harry.

Leur combat était très impressionnant. Harry avait énormément progressé ces derniers temps, et il donnait beaucoup de mal à Voldemort, cependant, ce dernier semblait toujours avoir le dessus.

Finalement, Vodemort lança un Avada extrêmement puissant sur Harry, qui leva un bouclier de dernière minute devant lui. Son sortilège n'étant pas assez puissant, le rayon vert le traversa et frappa le cœur d'Harry. Celui-ci s'effondra, sous les yeux inquiets d'Hermione, qui lui jeta doucement un Enervatum. Il se releva péniblement.

« Ca fait mal !

« Co-comment as-tu réussi à survivre ?

« Les liens du sang, Tom. Le pouvoir de l'Amour. Le sacrifice de ma mère.

« Mais ta mère n'est pas là ! Et tu n'es pas chez ta famille moldue !

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Tom ? Que je n'ai qu'une famille ?

« Ta moldue de mère n'avait qu'une sœur !

« C'est exact mais,' il baissa la voix,' elle a eu deux enfants. Son sang coule donc quelque part dans les parages. Et Poudlard est notre maison. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas me tuer, désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant… Oh, et tant que j'y pense, Dumbledore a installé des barrières anti-transplanage très puissantes avec d'autres personnes. Dommage…

Voldemort essaya de transplaner, mais il constata avec horreur qu'Harry avait dit vrai.

Il fit alors apparaître un bouclier extrêmement lumineux autour de lui. Harry grimaça. Il s'était améliorer dans les Sorts Impardonnables, en particulier l'Avada, mais ce bouclier avait l'air puissant. Il respira un grand coup, et prononça en visant la poitrine du Lord :

« _Avada Kedavra _!'

Au même instant, Hermione sortit un revolver de l'étui accroché à sa ceinture et visa également la poitrine de Voldemort. La balle percuta le bouclier une demi-seconde avant le sort d'Harry, laissant exactement la brèche nécessaire pour que ce dernier atteigne sa cible. Voldemort lança un regard stupéfait à la jeune Licorne qui tenait encore son arme dans sa main gauche, la droite tenant toujours sa baguette alors qu'elle se battait contre un jeune Mangemort.

Puis, Voldemort s'effondra, mort. Les Mangemorts sentirent une immense douleur sur leur avant-bras droit, où la marque des ténèbres les brulait atrocement.

Soudainement, Harry s'effondra. Hermione ôta discrètement son masque, détacha ses cheveux et enfila une veste noire qu'elle venait de conjurer et s'avança vers Harry. Sa cicatrice était ouverte et le sang dévalait son visage. Elle retint difficilement un cri d'horreur et alla appuyer la paume de sa main sur la blessure, afin de stopper l'écoulement. Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes, le temps pour les autres de récupérer les Mangemorts affaiblis par la disparition (définitive) de leur maître.

Lorsque la blessure arrêta de saigner, elle y plaça tout de même un tissu qu'elle fixa par magie avant de faire léviter son frère inconscient vers le château, tout en lui tenant la main.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh était tellement occupée qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle lui amenait Harry Potter, et lui ordonna de l'allonger sur un lit. Hermione s'exécuta et enleva doucement le bandage du front de son frère. Et commença son diagnostic à l'aide de sorts qu'elle avait dus apprendre pendant sa vie de Licorne.

Soudain, Mme Pomfresh se retourna vers elle en poussant un cri strident.

« Mais c'est Harry Potter ! Ecartez-vous Miss Granger, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Madame, je suis capable de m'en occuper. Allez plutôt voir les autres patients.

« Mais…

« Je vous assure être parfaitement qualifiée pour m'occuper de lui. Par contre, si vous aviez des nouvelles de Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley ou Blaise Zabini, je serais ravie de les entendre.

« Miss Weasley et M. Zabini sont passés par ici, avec Miss Parkinson. Comme ils n'avaient rien de grave, je les ai renvoyés dans la Grande Salle, avec tous ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de soins.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en entendant que ses amis allaient bien. Elle constata qu'Harry était très pâle, et prévint Mme Pomfresh. Elle s'assit su bord de son lit, en lui caressant doucement le front.

Dargo arriva quelques instants plus tard, faisant léviter devant lui Luna et Neville, qui saignaient abondamment, l'une du bras, l'autre de la jambe. Il les installa dans des lits proches de celui de Harry et commença à refermer le bras de Luna. Hermione descendit du lit de Harry et se dirigea vers Neville, qui était inconscient. Elle lui parla tout en faisant doucement cicatriser sa jambe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait comme trace de leur combat que leurs vêtements déchirés et le fait qu'ils dorment, suite à un sortilège des deux Licornes.

Drago serra alors Hermione dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi…

« Il ne fallait pas. Je suis là et je vais bien.

« Comment va Harry ?

« Il est inconscient et trop pâle pour moi, mais Mme Pomfresh l'examine.

« Et Blaise et Pansy ?

« Ils vont bien, ils sont dans la Grande Salle avec Ginny.

« Miss Granger,' appela l'infirmière,' Mr Potter a perdu beaucoup de sang… Il faudrait lui faire une transfusion sanguine, mais je ne connais pas son groupe sanguin. L'un de vous le connaît-il ?

Le couple hocha la tête négativement. Hermione se rapprocha de l'infirmière.

« Faites-lui une prise de sang, et à moi aussi. Vérifiez si je peux participer.

« Bien.' Acquiesça l'infirmière.

Elle partit dans son bureau chercher des seringues et préleva le sang d'Harry et d'Hermione, qu'elle analysa d'un coup de baguette.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes compatible.'

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Mme Pomfresh amena un lit près de celui de Harry et demanda à Hermione de s'allonger pendant qu'elle branchait un tuyau qui partait de son bras pour rejoindre celui de Harry.

« C'est surprenant, Miss Granger…

« Quoi ?

« Vous avez presque toutes les caractéristiques sanguines en commun avec M. Potter. Il a de très grandes chances de bien réagir à la transfusion.

Hermione et Drago se sourirent.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmière débrancha le dispositif mais demanda à Hermione de rester couchée encore un moment. Drago prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit doucement, puis prit la parole timidement.

« Tu sais, Drago, il y a quelque chose que je préfère te dire maintenant. De toute façon tu le sauras d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pendant le mariage, ça aurait été moyen, et …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' Interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

« Regarde ma carte d'identité sorcière.' Fit-elle en la lui tendant.

Il la prit et regarda le nom, il fut stupéfait : _Hermione Jane Potter_.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

« La raison pour laquelle je connais Harry mieux que toi.

« Vous êtes mariés ? Elle soupira…

« Tu sais que même quand on se marie, le nom de naissance reste sur la carte ?

« Mais… ?

« Mon nom de naissance est bien Hermione Jane Potter.

« Mais comment… ?

« Quand je t'ai dit que Harry était mon frère…

« Tu, tu …

« Je ?

« Tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

« Je ne pouvais pas. Trop de choses auraient pu arriver.

« C'est-à-dire ?

« Notre lien de parenté a sauvé Harry, aujourd'hui… Si Voldemort l'avait appris, rien ne se serait passé comme cela. Il fallait un minimum de personnes au courant.

« Qui est au courant ?

« Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Alison, et je crois que c'est tout.

« Alison ?

« Oui, elle a tout de suite su que je mentais lorsque j'ai dit m'appeler Hermione Granger, et j'ai du tout lui dire.

« Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi, Dray.

« Ravi de voir que tout le monde s'aime.' Intervint Harry.

« Harry !' S'écrièrent les deux jeunes.' Mme Pomfresh ! Harry est réveillé.

L'infirmière accourut aussitôt.

« Ravie de vous voir en forme M. Potter.

« Merci Madame. Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

« Vous êtes encore faible. Et je pense que vous serez assez agité en retrouvant vos camarades et alliés.

« On va le surveiller, Madame.

« Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance, Miss Granger.

« A propos de la santé d'Harry, vous pouvez.

« Vous pouvez sortir M. Potter.

« T'es la meilleure, Herm' ! En plus, je suis ravi de te voir ici !

« Je n'allais pas te laisser là ! Et puis, c'est mon sang qui te convient le mieux.

« Tu… ?

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang après ton combat contre Voldemort, Harry. Je t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie après avoir refermé ta blessure, mais Mme Pomfresh a estimé que tu avais besoin d'une transfusion. Le temps de vérifier notre compatibilité et nous voila branchés !

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Mione.

« C'est vrai, mais c'était normal.

« Tu n'étais pas loin de moi lorsque Voldemort était face à moi ?

« En effet.

« Je le savais parce que…' Il s'interrompit en regardant Drago.

« Il sait, Harry. Je veux me marier sous mon vrai nom.' Ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh. Donc j'ai bien réagit après l'Avada, donc tu étais près de moi.

« C'est vrai.

« Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé lorsque j'ai lancé le sort sur Voldemort qui s'était protégé ?

« Oui.

« Et ?

« J'ai tiré.

« Oh. C'était donc toi ?

« Oui.

« Depuis le début ? Tu tuais les Mangemorts sur mon chemin ?

« Oui.

« Tu es une Licorne ?' Drago s'arrêta de respirer.

« Oui.' Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Il ne faut le dire à personne, c'est ça ?

« Tout à fait ! Mais on a l'habitude, maintenant, non ?

« Oui. Tu me le montres ?' Demanda-t-il en regardant son bras.

Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait et enleva sa veste. Il regarda longuement le tatouage argenté sur la peau de sa sœur.

« Il est magnifique.

« Et très pratique ! C'est grâce à ça qu'on communique entre nous.

« C'est fantastique.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Hermione remit sa veste et serra la main de Drago dans la sienne. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. De l'autre côté, Harry attrapa son bras. Ils poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle et entrèrent.

Un long silence accueillit leur entrée.

Puis Ginny poussa un hurlement de joie et se précipita vers eux, bientôt suivie par la totalité de la salle. Hermione lâcha les garçons et leva entre eux et la foule un mur transparent teinté de bleu.

Puis elle lança un sort sur Ginny, Pansy et Blaise pour qu'ils puissent passer. Cependant, elle les arrêta avant Harry.

« Il est encore un peu faible. Pas de mouvements brusques.

Ginny acquiesça, et serra doucement Harry dans ses bras, tandis que Pansy et Blaise enlaçaient Hermione et Drago. Puis, sans se concerter plus que d'un regard, ils tombèrent tous dans les bras les uns des autres. C'est bien groupé qu'ils atteignirent l'ex-table des Poufsouffles, Harry encerclé par tous les autres, prêts à tout pour lui éviter les chocs des accolades trop violentes des autres.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Dumbledore se leva.

« Chers amis, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous annoncer la mort de Lord Voldemort.

La salle éclata en applaudissement.

« Prenons donc gaiement notre petit déjeuner, il sera bien assez tôt pour penser aux blessés, et aux disparus.

Tout le monde se jeta sur les plats, sauf Harry, retenu par Ginny, pendant qu'Hermione lui mettait dans une assiette tous les plats qu'il préférait. Une fois qu'il fut occupé à manger, Hermione et Ginny se servirent. Personne ne parla jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Chers amis, nous avons tous la chance d'être encore vivant et en bonne santé. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. J'ai en effet le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Lavande Brown, Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan, Alastor Maugrey, Jack Sloper, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin et Percy Weasley parmi nos élèves ou récents anciens élèves. Le corps enseignant de Poudlard enverra ses condoléances aux familles dès demain. Ceux qui voudraient laisser un mot à leurs familles pourront le faire. A présent, il convient de décider de ce que nous allons faire des Mangemorts.

« Vous allez nous les livrer. Et immédiatement.' Répondit le ministre de la Magie.

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me parler sur un autre ton Scrimgeour.

« Dumbledore, qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? Ils sont introuvables !

« Je ne vous les livrerez qu'après en avoir discuté avec toutes les personnes ici présentes.

« Il appartient à la justice magique de s'en occuper.

« Et où étaient les membres du ministère lors de cette bataille, Monsieur le Ministre ?' Interrogea Hermione.

« Au ministère, quelle question.

« Vous vous souvenez pourtant que nous vous avons prévenu que l'attaque sur Poudlard aurait lieu sous peu ?

« Oui, évidemment. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser le ministère sans protection.

« Monsieur le Ministre, le Ministère a-t-il été attaqué ?

« Non.

« Poudlard oui. Nous nous sommes battus, que ce soit pour sauver nos vies ou celles de nos amis. Certains élèves et autres volontaires sont décédés. Vous, vous étiez bien à l'abri dans votre bureau, gardé par deux aurors d'élite, au fond d'un couloir dans lequel patrouillent en permanence, nuit et jour, au-moins quatre autres aurors. Et vous voulez nous dire que le ministère n'aurait pas pu envoyer le moindre soutien ?

« Ecoutez, Miss… ?

« Potter, Monsieur le ministre.' Intervint Harry.

« Quoi ? Firent presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Potter, Monsieur le Ministre. Et j'attends votre réponse.

« Miss Potter, Dumbledore s'est toujours vanté de gérer son école indépendamment du Ministère, cela vaut également pour la sécurité.

« Dans ce cas, laissez Dumbledore gérer comme il l'entend le sort des prisonniers capturés dans son école.

« Miss Potter, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire qui ne concerne que les adultes.

« Monsieur le Ministre, vous feriez mieux de retourner vous occuper de la paperasse qui encombre votre bureau au Ministère. Vous n'avez pas été concerné par cette bataille, laissez-nous la gérer jusqu'au bout.

« Miss Potter, vous dépassez les limites.

« Vous, vous restez bien en dedans.

« Hermione, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis. Le Ministre a entendu vos suggestions pertinentes et il va maintenant s'expliquer avec moi, devant vous.

« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant vous !

« Si. J'ai perdu des élèves, ces gens ont perdu des amis, des membres de leur famille… Vous devez leur expliquer pourquoi ils ont du défendre leur école alors que ça aurait du être vos hommes.

« Mes hommes sont au service de toute la population, pas uniquement de Poudlard.

« Au moment où Voldemort est entré dans l'école, le sort de la population dépendait du sien.

« Dumbledore, je vous demande pour la dernière fois de me remettre vos prisonniers, afin qu'ils aient droit à un procès équitable par le Magenmagot au complet.

« Ces hommes seront jugés par le tribunal de Poudlard.

« Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour entrave à la justice.

« Monsieur le Ministre, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !' S'écria Tonks, qui avait rejoint le groupe d'aurors.

« Auror Tonks, ne discutez pas mes ordres. Arrêtez cet homme.

« Mais, Monsieur…

« Ne discutez pas, Tonks. Je vais m'en charger.' Interrompit Dumbleore.

« Monsieur le Ministre, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter comme cela.

« J'ai tous les droits Dumbledore.

« Pas dans mon école. Revenez plus tard avec un mandat.

Le ministre tremblait de rage, mais fit signe à ses aurors de faire demi-tour et de le suivre. Dumbledore demanda cependant à Tonks de rester, ce qu'elle accepta. Une fois le ministre parti, il se tourna vers les autres.

« Dans mon bureau, je voudrais voir Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Alison Taylor, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter et Hermione Potter. Alison et Severus, pourriez-vous d'abord aller chercher les prisonniers s'il vous plaît ? Nous allons les juger nous-mêmes. Les autres, vous restez ici.

Toutes les personnes nommées firent ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit. Arrivés dans son bureau, il fit apparaître des chaises derrière son bureau. Ils s'assirent tous aux côtés du directeur.

Alison et Rogue entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce, entourant les Mangemorts capturés.

« Bien, nous allons commencer.

Ils interrogèrent tour à tour les Mangemorts, décidèrent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne risquait de devenir un nouveau seigneur maléfique et qu'une peine de prison à vie suffirait. Ils se rendirent tous au Ministère. Tonks devant eux. Elle les fit passer par l'entrée de service et monta au bureau du ministre. Elle salua les aurors de garde, frappa et entra.

« Miss Tonks ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

« Le professeur Dumbledore est là. Avec le tribunal de Poudlard et les Mangemorts.

« Bien, bien… J'arrive.

« Ils sont déjà descendus dans la première salle d'audience. Le Mangenmagot est avec eux. Ils n'attendent plus que vous.

« Je me dépêche. Allez-y Tonks.

Tonks sortit du bureau et se dirigea rapidement vers les autres. Elle les informa de l'arrivée imminente du ministre.

Ils s'assirent tous en face du Magenmagot, excepté Dumbledore, assis devant les puissants sorciers. Les Mangemorts étaient encadrés par des aurors membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Scrimgeour arriva peu de temps après Tonks, il s'assit à l'autre bout du banc sur lequel était assis Dumbledore.

Les prisonniers furent installés sur les fauteuils dont les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de leurs poignets.

Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Nous avons, entre membres de l'administration de Poudlard et de L'Ordre du Phoenix, déjà jugé ces individus. Aucun d'entre eux n'a été forcé de faire ce qu'il a fait. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne semble avoir le potentiel de remplacer Lord Voldemort. Nous demandons donc à ce qu'ils soient tous enfermés à vie à Azkaban. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, nous nous en débarrasserions non-mêmes définitivement.

« Vous faites justice vous-même, maintenant, Dumbledore ?

« Quand la situation l'exige, oui, M. le Ministre.

« Et là, elle l'exige ?

« Toutes les personnes en face de nous ont perdu un élève, un ami ou quelqu'un de leur famille par la faute de ces criminels. Si vous n'acceptez pas la peine que j'exige, ils subiront un malheureux accident, mortel.

« Ce ne sont pas des Seigneurs Noirs en puissance, vous l'avez dit, pourquoi alors requérir la perpétuité ?

« Ils ont tué volontairement plusieurs personnes.

« Bien, bien, qu'en pense le Magenmagot ?

Ils se concertèrent quelques minutes puis répondirent :

« Le Magenmagot est d'accord avec M. Dumbledore. Ces Mangemorts vont être incarcérés à vie.

« Merci.' Fit Dumbledore.' Nous allons à présent rentrer chez nous.

« Un instant, Dumbledore. Nous avons retrouvé le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle a été torturée avant d'être lâchement tuée ! Nous devons également juger le coupable.

« Bellatrix avait à son actif plus du double des morts de tous ces Mangemorts ! Elle avait été condamnée à être emprisonnée à vie à Azkaban. Si elle n'en était pas sortie, elle serait toujours en vie. Je demande l'annulation des recherches et des poursuites qui pourraient être entreprises à l'égard de celui ou celle qui a débarrassé le monde sorcier de l'ennemi public numéro deux.

« Le Magenmagot accepte la demande de Dumbledore.' Répondit une vieille sorcière avant que Scrimgeour dise quelque chose.

« Merci.' Fit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore.

Il fit signe à ses amis de descendre de leurs gradins et de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent en silence.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle, sans jeter un regard au Ministre ou aux Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, Dumbledore les avertit qu'ils auraient un dîner en la mémoire des disparus le soir même. Ils acquiescèrent tous avant de prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs ou appartements, afin de se changer.

Le soir, sans surprise, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient tous en noir. Les professeurs aussi. Les Licornes étaient parties. Des tentures noires recouvraient les murs de la Grande Salle.

Hermione prit place entre Drago et Harry, près de Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Neville, Luna, Lauren et Mark.

Comme ils le pensaient tous, le repas fut extrêmement silencieux.

Après avoir débarrassé tout le couvert, Dumbledore se leva.

« Chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici pour nous souvenir de ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour un monde plus juste. Sur la table qui fut celle des Serdaigles se trouvent les lettres que nous 

avons écrites pour les familles des victimes. Vous pouvez y joindre un mot de vous. Mais avant cela, je vous demande de respecter une minute de silence pour ces personnes.

Tout le monde se plia à la requête du directeur.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent les premiers, pour écrire un mot (commun) aux familles brisées. Puis Ginny, Drago et les autres regardèrent s'ils connaissaient des gens et laissèrent également des mots de consolation.

« Pour les résultats d'ASPICs, ils vont arriver bientôt. Normalement, on le fête mais cette année, nous nous contenterons de vous les demander.

Les élèves de septièmes années hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient parfaitement de directeur et, de toute façon, n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent effectivement les résultats de le leurs examens. Ginny, Lauren et Luna passaient sans problème en septième année.

Hermione et les autres avaient tous obtenus tous leurs ASPICs (chose logique puisque c'étaient les matières qu'ils avaient choisi). Ils durent ensuite aller voir leur directeur de maison pour les inscriptions là où ils souhaitaient aller.

Hermione choisit un double cursus Métamorphose et Potions, Harry intégra une école de défense appliquée, Drago préféra continuer dans le Quidditch, Neville entra en Faculté de Botanique, Blaise choisit d'étudier les Sortilèges, Pansy préféra préparer une licence d'Histoire (à la surprise de tous) et Mark décida d'entrer en Ecole Nouvelle d'Attaque (afin de devenir une Licorne à plein temps par la suite).

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée tous ensembles dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Voili, voilou !

Je suis navrée si ce chapitre vous paraît un peu bâclé, mais je rentre en première année de médecine à Marseille et je voulais me « débarrasser » de cette fic avant d'être envahie par le travail.

Je vous mettrai un tout petit épilogue bientôt, pour que vous sachiez ce que sont devenus nos héros.

Commentaires ?


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Plan affectif :

Hermione et Drago se sont mariés le premier août 1998. Témoins : Ginny, Harry, Blaise et Lauren.

Pansy et Blaise se sont mariés le premier septembre 1998. Témoins : Drago, Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

Ginny et Harry se sont mariés le premier juillet 1999. Témoins : Hermione et Drago

Luna et Neville se sont mariés le premier août 1999. Témoins : Hermione et Ginny.

Lauren et Mark vivent ensemble depuis la sortie de Poudlard de Lauren.

Hermione et Drago ont eu trois enfants :

Emma Lily Malefoy, née le 21 juin 1999.

Thomas James Malefoy, né le 31 juillet 2000.

Nathalie Cissa Malefoy, née le 26 août 2001.

Ginny et Harry ont eu deux enfants :

Lily Hermione Potter, née le 21 juin 2000.

William James Potter, né le 25 août 2001.

Pansy et Blaise ont eu un fils et une fille, Neville et Luna ont eu deux filles et Lauren et Mark eurent un fils.

Plan professionnel :

Après des études diverses et variées, la plupart de nos amis se sont retrouvés à Poudlard.

Le professeur Harry Potter enseigna pendant trois ans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puis devint directeur, tout en prenant en charge les préparations aux ASPICs de DCFM.

Hermione Potter-Malefoy prit la charge de la Métamorphose, malgré son Doctorat en Potions, elle devint directrice de Gryffondor. Elle s'occupa également du stock de potions de l'infirmerie.

Ginny Weasley-Potter devint infirmière à Poudlard.

Drago Malefoy enseigna le Vol aux élèves de Poudlard et arbitra (bien) les matches de Quidditch.

Blaise Zabini devint Professeur de Sortilèges.

Pansy Parkinson-Zabini remplaça le professeur Binns, au grand soulagement des élèves.

Neville Longdubat choisit d'enseigner sa matière de prédilection, la Botanique.

Luna Lovegood-Longdubat enseigna l'Astronomie et assista parfois Hagrid pour ses cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Mark Bulton remplaça Harry Potter en tant que professeur de DCFM pour les cinq premières années.

Lauren Simpson choisit quant à elle le poste de Maîtresse des Potions, après avoir reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe avec Hermione Potter-Malefoy pour une amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup.

Voili, voilou …  
C'est la fin de ma tentative de fanfiction.  
Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusque là, et d'avoir commenté ma fanfiction tout le long.

Je suis désolée pour l'orthographe, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas infaillible et pour la mise en page, d'ici une dizaine de fics, je serai peut-être au point.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous lirez mes nouvelles fanfics à partir du 14 mai, date officielle de mes vacances.

Bisouxxx et merci encore pour votre soutien.

Ainsi que nombre d'entre vous (euh …) me l'ont fait remarqué, cet « épilogue » est quelque peu schématique. Je m'en excuse mais je tiens à me mettre rapidement dans le bain de ma première première année de médecine, j'ai déjà du retard (ouais, faut se mettre à bosser dès le premier jour… c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine). Donc, pour le moment, je le laisse comme ça, mais si le 14 mai, j'ai une autre inspiration, je le modifierais, pour qu'il ressemble à quelque chose. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour Ron (dont je ne fait pas partie), on va dire qu'il va se marier avec (euh, qui n'est pas mort déjà ?) Parvati Patil. Comme ça, vous êtes tous rassurés… Bon courage à tous pour cette année…

En fait, je vais certainement le laisser comme ça, après tout, c'était juste pour situer un peu leurs vies d'après, pas besoin de vous faire un long roman... J'ai pas du tout la foi pour revenir sur cette histoire.


End file.
